


Infinity

by Lyri46



Series: Another Chance [7]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri46/pseuds/Lyri46
Summary: Thanos arrives and the Avengers have to fight to save the whole galaxy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Another Chance [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351750
Comments: 121
Kudos: 91





	1. Invasion

‘You know what? We should do this more often.’

‘Wander around Central Park?’ Steve asks, a small smile on his face.

‘Well I was thinking more spending time just the two of us outside of the facility, but if you want to do more stuff in Central Park then sure,’ Tony responds with a shrug. ‘Although…I’m not too keen on not being able to hold your hand.’ Currently said hands are thrust deep into the pocket of his hoodie to stop him from being tempted to reach out.

‘You want us to time it around picking up your adopted son as well? Make it proper family time?’ the blond teases.

‘Fit it in wherever we can I say,’ Tony responds, looking around the park at the many people spending their time in the sunlight. ‘At least it gives us a good excuse not to have the rest of the team around.’

Steve just laughs. ‘You make a good point, but I agree we should do this more often.’

‘Maybe when we can actually be a bit more…open though,’ he sighs, hoping the sunglasses do a good enough job of hiding the disappointment he’s feeling.

‘I say we do it as often as we can, even if we can’t be as open as we’d like,’ the blond replies, bumping him with his shoulder as they walk along.

‘I never realised how frustrating it is trying to keep things under wraps,’ Tony grumbles.

‘Hey,’ Steve catches his arm and pulls him to a stop, turning him to face him, ‘soon we won’t have to,’ he tells him quietly. ‘We’ve already got so much groundwork down with T’Challa to move… _everything_ … forwards, as soon as we get the green light it’ll be over before you know it.’

‘That’s what I thought when we did the Accords,’ Tony sighs, ‘and that took over a year to sort out.’

‘But you aren’t doing it alone this time,’ Steve reminds him. ‘ _Never_ again, honey,’ he drops his voice a little so as not to be overheard, ‘never are you doing it alone I promise.’

‘I know,’ he replies, nodding and smiling up at the blond. _I love you_ , rings unspoken between them.

‘Shall we head towards Peter’s school? It probably wouldn’t hurt to be a little early,’ Steve suggests.

Tony smiles and nods. ‘Yeah sounds like a good idea. We could grab a coffee on the-’

‘Boss? I’m picking up something entering Earth’s atmosphere. Its approaching New York. _Fast_.’ FRIDAY interrupts him.

Tony glances up at Steve, seeing the soldier has heard the report on his own comms unit. ‘You think it’s him?’

‘I think we’d be stupid not to assume it is,’ Steve replies. ‘You got a suit on you?’

‘Always,’ Tony grins, tapping the reactor in his chest. ‘Want me to alert the team?’

‘Yes, and we’d better head towards the Sanctum.’

‘I’ll get Happy to pick up Pete. FRIDAY?’ 

‘Yes boss?’

‘I need you to send out a standby for Code Ripley to everyone. Then ask Happy to go pick up Peter from school and take him up to the facility. Got that?’

‘Certainly, boss. Sending out now.’

‘Want to fly, Cap?’ Tony offers.

‘Well…it’s probably going to be faster,’ Steve sighs. ‘Really wish I’d brought my shield now.’

Tony taps his arc reactor, letting the nanites spread around his body until he’s encased in his armour. ‘Come here, soldier, I guess that means no coffee’ he says, just as the helmet snaps into place. He puts an arm around Steve’s waist as the soldier steps onto his boot and they take off, heading directly for the Sanctum.

‘Don’t suppose you have any of those suits from Norway on you, do you?’ Steve shouts over the rush of the wind.

‘I have one on me,’ he replies, ‘but it’s not got flight capacity, only going to be useful as armour. I’ll give it to you once we land.’

‘You didn’t think to give it to me before?’

‘Speed, Steve, we need speed right now. We don’t even know for sure it is Thanos yet.’

‘Boss? Everyone has been alerted. Miss Wanda would like to know where you want them to meet you?’

‘Get them to meet us at the Sanctum, FRI.’

‘Will do, boss, and Agent Natasha is calling in.’

‘Put her through to me and Steve.’

‘Tony?’

‘You got me and Steve on the line, Nat,’ he replies.

‘If you can hear me over the wind,’ Steve shouts.

‘Where are you guys?’

‘Heading to the Sanctum. Happy’s going to get Pete and take him up to you. Wanda and Vision are meeting us there. If this is Thanos or any of his lieutenants then we need to get to the people with the stones now.’

‘What do you want us to do?’ she asks.

‘Get hold of Clint and Scott and get them ready to go. See if you can get hold of Wade as well, he needs to come off the mission ASAP; maybe the other two can pick him up on the way,’ Steve says. ‘You heard from Fury yet?’

‘Not yet. Was going to call him next. We’ll get everyone organised and wait to hear from you. If we don’t hear anything we’ll head to the Sanctum and come find you. Wouldn’t it be better for Pete to meet you there?’ she asks.

‘Not if we end up in a firefight,’ Tony argues, ‘he’d just get stuck trying to reach us.’

‘Alright. I’ll get Bucky to get hold of Loki. Sure wish we knew where Thor was. Be careful you two,’ she says as she signs off.

‘It’s almost like she doesn’t trust us,’ Tony says as they land outside the Sanctum.

‘Can you blame her?’ Steve asks, eyebrow raised.

‘Right let’s go see the Doc,’ Tony says, letting the helmet fall back into the rest of the suit.

‘Tony?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’ At Tony’s raised eyebrow Steve rolls his eyes. ‘My armour Tony.’

‘Oh yeah! Sorry babe,’ he grins apologetically and pulls a disc from his armour, placing it on Steve’s chest and waiting for the dark armour to cover the blond.

‘You know, sometimes I wonder why you’re considered a genius,’ Steve huffs. ‘Now we going in or what?’

‘After you buttercup.’ All he gets in response is an eyeroll as Steve walks past him and pushes open the door to the Sanctum.

‘Strange? Strange!’ Steve calls. ‘Strange we got incoming, where are you?’

‘No need to shout, Captain,’ Strange sighs as he and Wong appear at the top of the staircase, ‘we are right here and already aware thanks to Stark’s system.’

‘Wanda and Vision will meet us here, they’re already in New York. Hopefully this isn’t the big guy himself and we’ve only got to deal with one of his lieutenants.’

‘From what Loki has said I do not think they will be much easier than their master,’ Strange counters.

‘Still be nice to pick one or two of them off before we have to face him,’ Tony says. Then he frowns as he notices something odd. ‘Say Doc, you wouldn’t happen to be magically moving your hair would you?’

‘Not currently,’ Strange frowns, noticing the piece of hair in front of his eyes is moving seemingly of its own accord.

‘I got a bad feeling about this,’ Steve says as they head back out of the doors.

‘Watch out,’ Tony pulls him back as a car goes spinning past them. ‘What the hell?’

‘Over there,’ Wong points to the junction. The four of them hurry along the street, Steve and Tony moving people out of the way of flying debris. As they turn the corner what they see grips Tony’s heart with the kind of fear he hasn’t felt since he was flying above these very skies with a bomb above him. There’s a spaceship spinning in the air above the street, slowly coming to rest on the ground.

‘FRIDAY?’

‘Yes boss?’

‘Move us off standby mode. We’re on full blown Code Ripley.’

‘Yes boss.’

‘And get me an ETA on Wanda and Vision.’

‘Yes boss.’

Out of the debris come two figures, one who looks like he could rival the Hulk, and the other looking like some weird Lovecraftian cosplayer.

‘What the hell is that?’ Steve asks.

‘My thoughts almost precisely,’ Strange adds. ‘I’m going to guess that these are some of Thanos’ lieutenants, come to claim the stones.’

‘Hear me, and rejoice,’ the cosplayer calls, acting as if he’s a herald in a fantasy film. ‘You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now i-’

‘I’m sorry!’ Tony cuts him off. ‘Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get out of here.’

‘Really?’ Steve rolls his eyes.

‘Stone keeper,’ cosplayer calls, addressing Strange, ‘does this chattering animal speak for you?’

‘Rude,’ Tony mutters.

‘Certainly not,’ Strange responds, ‘I speak for myself. You are trespassing in this city and on this planet.’

‘He means get lost, Squidward!’

‘I don’t think they’re leaving,’ Steve says.

‘Nope I don’t think they are either. You guys ready for a fight?’ Tony looks at the two wizards.

‘Of course,’ Strange responds, both he and Wong preparing their magic on their hands.


	2. The Second Battle of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian have arrived in New York. Steve and Tony help Strange and Wong hold off the first of Thanos' lieutenants until more of the team can reach them to help.

‘So,’ Tony says, letting the helmet snap back into place, ‘who wants Squidward and who wants tall, butch and ugly?’

‘We shall deal with the leader,’ Strange replies, ‘as he is going to be focussed on the stone. You deal with his bodyguard.’

‘Copy that,’ Steve says, then sighs. ‘ _Really_ wishing I’d brought my shield.’

‘I’m starting to really wish you’d grow a beard,’ Tony responds, firing up the boots so he’s now hovering in the air. ‘Don’t know why just suddenly got this urge to see you with a beard.’

‘Where did _that_ come from?’ Steve looks at him completely confused.

‘What? I’m not allowed to think about my boyfriend pulling off the rugged tough guy look?’

‘Maybe another time,’ Steve rolls his eyes, ‘let’s beat this guy first.’

Tony sighs dramatically. ‘Fine. But next time I say I want to find a way to make the shield more portable you are _not_ arguing.’ With that he speeds off towards the bulky looking alien. ‘Heads up, tough guy, let’s see what you’re- oomph!’

‘Tony!’

One swing of that alien’s club has him spinning into the side of a building. Once he’s righted himself he glares at his attacker through the suit. ‘Ok. Now I’m pissed.’ He fires up the repulsor arms from the back of his suit and sends some shots into his enemy’s face, seeing him lurch back and roar in surprise, before swinging out with the club again, which Tony only just manages to avoid. Meanwhile Steve is running towards them, using a car as a springboard to launch onto the alien’s back and attempts to put it into a choke hold. Strange and Wong are engaging the other one, who appears to be using his own brand of magic.

He looks back towards their opponent as he hears a grunt of pain from Steve, seeing the soldier has been thrown against the side of a building and is climbing to his feet, a little disorientated. The big alien picks up a fallen lamppost and swings it towards the blond in an arc.

‘Steve!’ Tony calls out a warning, firing up his suit to grab hold of the pole before the alien can get his swing going. He plants his boots onto the pavement and uses his weight to pull it back, effectively stopping the alien, which lets out a grunt of surprise.

‘Uh oh,’ he says as the alien realises what has happened and changes the arc of the swing, barely managing to dodge out of the way. Hearing screams behind him, he turns to see some civilians ducking down out of the way of the pole. ‘Steve there’s too many civilians still here. We need to take this brute somewhere else.’

‘Where do you suggest?’ Steve puffs, still sounding a little disorientated.

‘The park,’ he replies, firing up the suit and sending some distracting shots towards the alien. ‘Come on big guy, let’s go sightseeing.’ Now that he’s got its attention it comes lumbering towards him, reminding him very much of how Hulk used to be before they convinced him working with the team was a good idea. ‘Yikes,’ he says, as the alien grabs the ankle of his boot and throws him into the side of a tree, thankfully they’ve managed to reach the park where it’ll be easier for civilians to get out of the way.

‘Tony you alright?’ Steve asks through the comms, he’s breathing heavily and Tony can hear people yelling in the background so he assumes the soldier’s running to catch up.

‘Yeah,’ he groans, ‘apparently our alien friend doesn’t appreciate the local flora. Oh boy,’ he dodges out the way of a blow from the alien’s hammer, only to have it throw a piece of debris towards him. ‘Please tell me you’re close, babe, because I need a bit of help here.’

‘Two minutes, Tony,’ Steve answers.

‘Uh…’ he rolls over and sees the alien about to hit him with another piece of debris. Then there’s someone standing over him, holding the alien’s fist back.

‘Hey, Tony,’ Peter says from behind his mask.

‘Kid? What are you doing here?’

‘School trip to MOMA,’ his reply is cut off with a yell as the alien sends him flying to the side.

‘FRIDAY patch him into comms,’ Tony says, getting to his feet and rugby tackling the alien, sending him flying backwards.

‘All done, boss.’

‘What do you mean you were on a school trip?’ Tony demands. ‘You didn’t tell me you were on a trip today.’

‘You literally signed the permission slip three days ago,’ Peter replies, and Tony swears he can hear an eyeroll in the teen’s response.

‘I did? When did I do that?’

‘When we were in the lab.’

‘You know I don’t pay attention to stuff people make me sign when I’m in the lab.’

‘Huh, I’m so remembering that for the future,’ Peter responds, sending his webs to catch hold of one of the alien’s fists, and swinging around one of the thickest trees in the park to secure the other end of the webbing around it. ‘Let’s hope that holds the one arm for a bit. Where’s Steve?’

‘I’m here. How did you get here so fast?’ Steve replies as he comes to a stop between them.

‘School trip to MOMA.’

‘That was today? You’ve got to tell me about it, I still haven’t had a proper look around that place yet.’

‘Let’s defeat the ugly alien and then we can discuss trips to MOMA,’ Tony suggests, grabbing one of the pieces of debris the alien had been trying to take his head off with and swinging it towards it, catching it on the side of the head and sending it flying backwards. As he goes to hit it again, the alien catches hold of it and flicks the debris sending him spiralling off.

‘Hey ugly!’ Peter calls to get its attention, webbing its face so it can’t see as Steve goes running towards it, grabbing some chain that had come loose from some of the decorative fencing around the paths. ‘Hey Cap, remember watching Return of the Jedi?’

‘Yeah?’ Steve looks at the youngster.

‘Time to channel your inner Leia,’ Peter replies.

Tony just laughs. ‘He wants you to strangle it with the chain, babe, just like Leia did with Jabba the Hut.’

‘Right, I completely understood that,’ Steve says, in a tone that suggests he still isn’t entirely sure what the two of them are on about, but still does as they suggest, wrapping the chain around the alien’s neck and planting his feet in the ground and pulling as hard as he can. ‘Guys it’s too strong,’ he gasps as he struggles to hold onto the chain as the alien struggles.

‘I’m coming,’ Peter lands nimbly next to the soldier and takes hold of one of the ends, the two of them pulling back as hard as they can.

‘I’ll keep him distracted,’ Tony flies in front of the alien just as he manages to get the webbing off of his face and fires repulsor shots into its face. ‘Come on Frankenstein, take your best shot,’ he says, weaving in front of it and continuing to fire repulsors at its face.

Just as Tony thinks they’ve won, it manages to lurch forwards, pulling both Steve and Peter off their feet, it swings behind itself, catching Steve and sending him flying across the park.

‘Steve!’ Peter shouts, then looks down, realising he’s still got hold of the other end of the chain. ‘Uh oh.’

The alien wraps it’s fist around the chain and yanks, sending the teenager flying over Tony’s head and it’s only quick reflexes which enable him to dart up and back to be able to catch him before he hits the tree he’d previously tied the alien to.

Disorientated Tony pushes himself up to see the alien lumbering towards them, his hammer back in his hand, and lifting it up to swing it down. Only one of them is getting out of this unscathed, Tony realises, and gets his gauntlet ready to blast Peter out of the way when suddenly the alien freezes.

‘What the-’ Tony breaks off as a familiar form lands in front of him, the red light around the alien now easier to see. ‘Wanda!’

‘Get the hell away from my family,’ she snarls at the alien, her magic snatching the hammer from its hands and sending it smashing into its master’s head. The alien slumps down motionless in front of them.

‘Are you alright?’ she asks, turning to kneel down next to them and checking them over.

Tony lets the helmet melt away from his face, smiling at her in relief. ‘Thanks to you we are. Steve? You alright, babe?’

‘Apart from a couple of bruises,’ comes the groaned response, ‘I’m alright.’

Wanda helps him and Peter to their feet as Steve jogs over, he’s obviously in pain, but not to the point where Tony is going to tell him to get out of here.

‘Vision went to help Strange and Wong,’ she tells them.

‘Then let’s go help the wizards,’ Tony says, pulling her into a hug. ‘And thank you.’

‘Tony?’ Vision’s worried voice comes through the comm link. ‘He’s managed to knock Doctor Strange unconscious, if we can’t defeat him soon or get Strange away then we’ll lose the Time Stone.’

‘Let’s go,’ Steve says, ‘where are you Vision?’

‘Down by the Sanctum. You need to hurry.’

‘We’re on our way,’ Tony reassures him, and the four of them head back along the streets towards the Sanctum, and the sound of the other battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry I'm a little late with updating this week, I hope this chapter was worth it though. I discovered a problem whilst writing this particular instalment: I find it really difficult to write decent fight scenes! Please do let me know if you have any suggestions for how I can improve them.
> 
> As always do let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> Wanda turns to concentrate on stabilising Vision’s wound, as Tony looks back at the fight to see Steve and Wong both get pushed backwards and the alien come running towards him. ‘Oh joy,’ he says. ‘Buzz off gobo,’ he says, sending some blasts flying at the alien which makes him veer off course.  
>  ‘You will not stop me from claiming the prize my master seeks,’ the alien hisses at him. It raises its spear and Tony reaches up to stop it mid-strike, the suit struggling against the alien’s strength.


	3. Three Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda, Steve, Tony and Peter return to help Vision and Wong protect Strange; and another of Thanos' lieutenants tries to take them by surprise.

‘Hey Squidward! Go get your own wizard, this one’s ours!’ Tony’s blasts the alien backwards. ‘Pete get our wizard.’

‘Right, on it!’ the teen responds, rushing after the Cloak that was flying Strange away.

‘Get him back to the facility, we’ll follow as soon as we can,’ Tony tells him.

‘What’s the plan?’ Vision asks as he lands near them.

‘Get rid of this lieutenant, same as the other one,’ Steve says, ‘then we need to get back to the facility and work out how to keep us all safe while we see where Thanos is going to strike next.’

‘Roger that, Captain,’ Tony salutes and then readies his repulsor blades again. ‘Oh, Squidward is back up. Hey Wong. You hanging in there?’

‘I’ll be happier once I know Stephen and the Time Stone are safe,’ the monk responds.

‘Kid you got the wizard yet?’

‘Yep I’m just convincing Cloaky to follow me back to the facility.’

‘Cloaky? You know what I don’t want to know,’ Steve shakes his head.

‘What’s the best way to do this?’ Tony asks, as the alien steadies himself on his feet.

‘Wong I want you to hold him in place with your magic,’ Steve says. ‘Tony, Wanda, Vision I want you to put all your power into him. We need him gone. We can’t risk keeping him for questions.’

‘When you’re ready, Wong,’ Tony says, firing up his chest reactor. ‘Pete how you doing with Strange?’

‘We’re just going through the portal to the facility now,’ the teen responds as Wong sends his glowing magic ropes towards the alien to hold him in place.

‘Strange is safe,’ Tony tells the monk. ‘You guys ready?’

‘Let him have it,’ Steve tells them, and the three of them unleash their full power at the alien. He screams, a long, loud, high pitched scream, that lingers even when he falls motionless to the ground.

‘That was surprisingly easy,’ Wanda comments.

‘Don’t say stuff like that,’ Tony groans.

‘We should return to the facility before- ahh!’ Vision cuts himself off with a pained shout as he falls to the floor, the tip of a spear showing through his stomach and being pulled back, as he falls down another alien shape can be seen behind him.

‘Vision!’ Wanda screams, her magic wrapping around him and pulling him back towards them.

Steve reacts fastest, darting forwards and grabbing hold of the alien’s spear, trying to wrestle it from his hold. ‘Get him out of here!’

‘Wanda get him back to the facility,’ Tony tells her, ‘when you get there get someone to come help. Wong you alright to stay?’

‘Of course,’ the monk replies, rushing forwards to help Steve.

‘I need to get him stable,’ Wanda sobs, ‘I can partially close the wound with my magic.’

‘It’s stopping me from phasing,’ Vision pants out.

‘You stay there and let Wanda help you, buddy,’ Tony reassures him. ‘I’m going to wait here until you two are heading back to make sure the ugly goblin over there doesn’t take any more of an interest in you.’

Wanda turns to concentrate on stabilising Vision’s wound, as Tony looks back at the fight to see Steve and Wong both get pushed backwards and the alien come running towards him. ‘Oh joy,’ he says. ‘Buzz off gobo,’ he says, sending some blasts flying at the alien which makes him veer off course.

‘You will not stop me from claiming the prize my master seeks,’ the alien hisses at him. It raises its spear and Tony reaches up to stop it mid-strike, the suit struggling against the alien’s strength.

‘Wanda you need to move,’ he groans as he feels himself losing the battle. Just as his knee is about to give out and he’s about to sink to the floor the alien suddenly goes tense in front of him and begins falling backwards.

That’s when he notices the sharp chunk of ice sticking from its chest. And there’s a now familiar blue skinned form standing behind it.

‘Loki!’ Wanda sobs in relief.

‘Are you injured?’ he asks, pushing the alien to the floor.

‘Only Vision,’ she responds.

Loki nods and looks behind him, to where Tony can now see a group of five other Jotun, one of whom he recognises as Lorena who they had met in Norway. ‘I need two of you to help take him back to the facility. Don’t let anything stop you.’ Two of them bow their heads and then rush forwards to help Wanda carry Vision. Then Loki turns back to Tony, gesturing to the alien at their feet. ‘Is he the only one?’

‘No we took out two others,’ he replies as Steve and Wong rejoin them.

‘One’s over in Central Park, taken out by Wanda, big hulking thing with a hammer to match,’ Steve tells him. ‘The other’s over there.’

Tony can see the moment Loki catches sight of the alien they’d just defeated, because he desperately tries to keep any emotion from showing on his face. Then the trickster turns, snarling, to the barely breathing alien at their feet. ‘Where is the fourth?’

The alien just laughs at him. ‘And what would you know of our Order, Jotun?’

Loki lets his Asgardian visage slip back into place and Tony sees realisation dawn on the alien’s face. ‘Well, well, so you did not perish as we thought, Asgardian. My master will be most disappointed.’

‘The Maw is dead, as is the Cull Obsidian,’ Loki says, apparently ignoring what the alien is saying to him. ‘I know Proxima is never far from your side, Glaive. Where is she? Tell me and I shall ease your suffering.’

‘She stayed to await my return with the stone,’ he cackles, ‘we did not think it would need more than three children to collect them. Clearly we were mistaken. And now Proxima will return to warn Thanos of your strength, and nothing you can do will stop him.’

Loki clearly has enough of the alien’s words because he summons his dagger and slits its throat. ‘We need to get back and prepare,’ he turns to the others, ‘Thanos will bring his army, and he will know of our strength from Proxima Midnight.’

‘What shall we do about the three bodies?’ Wong asks.

‘I wish I could say leave them to rot,’ Loki sighs.

‘We’d better get them back to the facility and out of the public eye. FRIDAY? Get some suits to come pick up the bodies, we don’t want anyone getting their hands on anything they shouldn’t.’

‘Yes, boss.’

‘Lorena?’ Loki turns to his second-in-command.

‘Yes my king?’

‘I want the three of you to stay and guard the bodies until Tony’s suits collect them. Then return to Jotunheim and organise the army, they must be ready to protect the realm. Then I want you to return here for further instructions; for now the defence of Jotunheim falls to Dagr when you not present.’

‘Of course my king,’ she replies, bowing her head and then turning and shouting instructions to her two fellow soldiers.

‘Boss?’ FRIDAY comes through the comms unity. ‘Agent Romanov is asking if you and Captain Rogers are intending to steal all the glory or if you’re going to leave some aliens for the rest of the team to deal with?’

Tony barks out a laugh. ‘We’re on our way back now, FRI.’

‘FRIDAY?’ Steve adds. ‘Can you get hold of T’Challa? I think we’re going to need to go with the Wakanda plan.’

‘Of course, Captain.’

‘Let’s get out of here before anything else tries to attack us,’ Wong suggests, leading the group back towards the Sanctum and the portal that will take them back to the facility.

‘Hey Steve?’

‘Yeah Tony?’

‘You know I said earlier we need to do this more often? Can we skip the alien invasions next time? Because I feel that we tend to do a lot of alien invasions when we’re in New York and we really need to broaden our dating activities.’

Steve’s only response is to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. Firstly I am so sorry to everyone who has left a comment in the past two weeks for not responding yet. I'll be honest I don't have a good excuse, just that I've gotten distracted by writing that I had completely forgotten I needed to respond. The next instalment is proving difficult to write so I've been taking inspiration where I can. I will be responding this weekend I promise.
> 
> Secondly, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please do let me know what you think I promise to respond to reviews much quicker this week.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is continuing to read my inane ramblings. Do let me know if there is anything in the future you'd like to see!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> As always here is your sneak peek:
> 
> ‘How’s Strange?’ Steve asks.
> 
> ‘He’s got a bit of a headache but he’s conscious,’ Natasha responds, just as the man himself walks in with Rhodey at his side.
> 
> ‘Medical have given him the all clear,’ the soldier reports.
> 
> ‘Something I could have told them myself,’ the mystic user grumbles.
> 
> ‘And you didn’t think anyone could be worse than Tony in the medical wing,’ Rhodey rolls his eyes.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go to Wakanda seeking help for Vision, before news of more of Thanos' forces arriving reaches them.

‘How is he?’ are the first words out of Steve’s mouth once they get back to the facility and join the others in the common area, Vision is in one of the chairs with Wanda knelt next to him trying to heal the wound in his side, both Bruce and Peter are stood nearby with FRIDAY projecting screens in front of them showing the extent of his injury.

‘There’s something weird about the weapon the alien guy used,’ Peter replies, frowning over the screen in front of him, he’s still in his suit but his mask is on the table, ‘it seems to be actively stopping Vision’s body from healing and completely preventing him from phasing.

‘There’s also some additional energy coming from the Mind Stone,’ Bruce adds, a mirror to Peter on the other side of Bruce and Steve is struck by how much it looks like Tony and Bruce in the middle of a solving a problem. ‘It’s as if the stone is trying to help him heal but it can’t combat the power from the staff. Wanda’s magic is the only thing able to help at all, but even then she’s struggling to get it to heal fully.’

‘I think the Stone may be counteracting her attempts,’ Vision groans, ‘it’s not differentiating between the magic of the wound and hers. It could be because the stone and Wanda’s power are very similar.’

‘How’s Strange?’ Steve asks.

‘He’s got a bit of a headache but he’s conscious,’ Natasha responds, just as the man himself walks in with Rhodey at his side.

‘Medical have given him the all clear,’ the soldier reports.

‘Something _I_ could have told them myself,’ the mystic user grumbles.

‘And you didn’t think anyone could be worse than Tony in the medical wing,’ Rhodey rolls his eyes.

‘Hey doc do you think you could take a look at this?’ Peter waves the screen. ‘So you know how people use tourniquets to stop bleeding and stuff? Do you think if we somehow managed to tourniquet the area of Vision that’s damaged we could stop the stone from interfering with Wanda’s attempts to heal him?’

‘Huh,’ Bruce blinks at the youngster, ‘that’s not a bad idea, kid. What made you think of it?’

‘Well see these energy signatures? They reminded me of blood in a human body right? So if we can control the energy going to the wound we might be able to do something so-’

‘-so treating it the same way we would a bleeding wound might be our best bet,’ Bruce nods. Steve sees Peter’s face light up just like it does when any member of the team praises him for a job well done.

‘Think you can get him stable enough to get to Wakanda? I’m sure Shuri will be willing to help you in her labs once we get there.’

Natasha raises an eyebrow at Steve’s question. ‘You think we’re going to be better off facing Thanos in Wakanda? Why not draw him here to the facility? We’ve got all our tech as back up here, not to mention we know the land much better.’

‘True, but we’re still too close to heavily built up areas,’ Steve counters, ‘in Wakanda we can control where we fight in an open area away from the city, and T’Challa has safeguards in place to defend the city if needed. New York doesn’t have that.’ Natasha nods in response, looking back over to the group gathered around Vision. ‘Is he stable enough to move?’ he asks them.

‘We should be ready to move in a couple of minutes, Steve,’ Bruce tells him, not looking away from the humanoid.

‘I’ll get hold of Clint and tell him to change his destination to Wakanda,’ Natasha says, taking out her phone, ‘he’s picking up Scott and Wade on the way.’

‘Any news on why he was taking longer than anticipated?’ Tony asks.

‘Says he was following up a couple of trails,’ she replies.

‘FRIDAY would you mind letting T’Challa know we shall be in Wakanda soon?’ Steve asks the AI.

‘Of course, Captain.’

‘Wong, why don’t you go back to Kamar-Taj and see if you can get some more help from there?’ Strange suggests, also not looking away from his patient.

‘My king,’ Lorena walks back into the common area and addresses Loki. ‘The bodies have been recovered and I have told Dagr to ready the army. Are there any more instructions?’

‘For now no,’ Loki shakes his head, ‘but I’ll need you to come with me to Wakanda. I imagine we shall need some of the army to join us there to fight against Thanos.’ The female Jotun simply bows her head in acceptance.

‘Ok we’re ready,’ Bruce says, and the group peels away from Vision who is able to stand up, although he leans heavily on Peter. ‘We better move fast, I’m not sure how long he’ll stay stable for.’

* * *

‘No. Get those shoes out of my lab!’ Steve chuckles at the female voice that drifts up to them as he, T’Challa and Fury enter Shuri’s lab.

‘Shuri this is no time to be complaining about my footwear,’ T’Challa sighs and rolls his eyes. ‘How is Vision doing?’

‘Well we’ve worked out these guys are morons,’ Shuri jabs a thumb towards Bruce and Tony and Steve tries very hard not to laugh at the offended look on Tony’s face.

‘Excuse me?’ the inventor demands.

‘We…we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially,’ Bruce explains, as if that answers everything.

‘Why didn’t you just reprogram the synopsis to work collectively?’ Shuri asks.

‘Because…because we didn’t think of it?’ Bruce cringes.

‘Because the neurons were fighting against us because we were trying to get them to do something that wasn’t in their original design,’ Tony rolls his eyes at Vision’s questioning glance at the two of them.

‘Would that have been because Ultron was trying to make sure he could control the stone?’ Peter pipes up from behind them, where he’s watching everything in apparent wide-eyed wonder.

‘First off: who are you and how did I not notice you skulking in the back of my lab?’ Shuri points one of her tools at him. ‘And secondly: what are you talking about?’

‘I’m not _skulking_ ,’ Peter rolls his eyes, ‘that makes me sound like Bucky.’ Steve can’t stop his laugh at this. ‘And I’ve been here since the start. I helped carry Vision in. Not my fault you get more distracted by your tech than Tony does. Plus I’m wearing bright red and blue, how did you miss that?’ T’Challa laughs at this. ‘My name’s Peter by the way, nice to meet you. And what I said was: would that be because Ultron was trying to make sure he could control the stone?’

‘Ok you’re rude but I like you,’ Shuri says and T’Challa groans. ‘And what are you talking about controlling the stone?’

‘Well the stone’s power had always been controlled with Loki’s sceptre before right?’ Peter says, pushing away from where he’s leaning against the table and walking forwards. ‘So what if Ultron thought he had to find a way to control the stone without the stone controlling the new body he was creating and _that’s_ why they had to be programmed non-sequentially?’

‘Because if he hadn’t he thought the _stone_ would be in control of the body instead of _him_. He didn’t understand it’s power any more than we do,’ Tony pulls the teenager into a one-armed hug. ‘This is one of the many reasons I keep you around.’

‘I like this guy. Brother I want to keep him,’ Shuri says, turning back to work on Vision.

‘Shuri I think Peter has a choice in the matter,’ T’Challa sighs. ‘He isn’t a stray dog you can just adopt because you feel like it.’

‘If I tell Mom you’re keeping me from making friends you’re going to be in trouble,’ Shuri sing-songs.

‘King of Wakanda and she still threatens me with mother’s disapproval,’ T’Challa shakes his head. ‘Can you heal him Shuri?’

‘Yes. But there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother.’

‘How long?’ Steve asks.

‘I’m not sure. As long as I can have.’

‘Boss?’ FRIDAY’s voice rings out. ‘There’s something entered the atmosphere over Wakanda. Seems to be several craft and heading in this direction.’

‘Our own sensors confirm this, my king,’ one of T’Challa’s guards arrives behind them.

‘We need to get moving people,’ Fury says. ‘It seems our enemy has reached us. I’ve called in all the backup I can but it’s going to take some time for all of them to arrive. SHIELD forces should be here within the hour and can provide more air support when they get here. I’ve called in a friend, but I don’t know when she’ll arrive.’

‘You’ll have my army, and my King’s Guard,’ T’Challa says, ‘and M’Baku is always eager for a fight. Send a messenger, quickly,’ he turns to one of his guard, who salutes and hurries off.

‘Wong will be here shortly with as many of Kamar-Taj as can lend help,’ Strange adds.

‘And you will have the army of Jotunheim,’ Loki says as he enters, he turns to Lorena. ‘Take the Space stone,’ he pulls it from whatever pocket of reality he has been hiding it in and hands it to her, ‘return to Jotunheim and bring as many of the army as can be spared. Ensure enough stay behind to defend the realm should the need arise. Go quickly, Lorena, and stay safe.’

‘Yes my king,’ she bows, taking hold of the Tesseract and disappearing.

‘Let’s suit up people,’ Fury says.

‘T’Challa where is the best spot to fight this battle?’ Steve asks him.

‘I’ll organise transports to take us there,’ T’Challa turns to a guard. ‘Get the city under lockdown and ready the defences. Prepare carriers to transport the army. Wakanda Forever!’

‘Wakanda Forever!’ the guards respond and hurry to do as they’ve been commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a good week and you enjoy this chapter, thank you for sticking with the story. Up next: the Battle of Wakanda begins.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented over the week, I think there's still a couple I need to respond to so I'll do that as soon as I've finished updating. Please do let me know what you think about this chapter - I found Peter and Shuri's meeting a bit of a tricky one so I'd be interested to know what you thought.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> And as always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> ‘You are in Wakanda now,’ T’Challa tells her. ‘Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.’
> 
> ‘We have blood to spare,’ she replies, gesturing behind her at the army massing at the tree line, then turns and walks back towards them.
> 
> ‘Well, that went well,’ Strange sighs as they return to the battle lines.
> 
> ‘Did they surrender?’ Bucky asks as they get back.
> 
> ‘Not exactly,’ Steve tells him.


	5. Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and their allies ready to battle Thanos' army in Wakanda

‘Yibambe!’

‘YIBAMBE!’

‘Yibambe!’

‘YIBAMBE!’

‘So what nonsense you going to get us to repeat Stevie?’ Bucky asks, checking over his gun as they stand in front of their assembled army, waiting and watching for the alien horde to start pouring from the trees in front of them.

‘Probably something to do with freedom and righteousness,’ Tony teases, helmet not yet raised to cover his face.

‘You two can shut it,’ the soldier scowls, causing both of them to laugh.

Tony looks back over their assembled forces. Behind them, forming the centre of the force, is the Wakandan army and T’Challa’s King’s Guard, on the right is M’Baku’s army, and to the left is the army of Jotunheim. Mixed in amongst them all are warriors from Kamar-Taj and along the front are the Avengers. Wanda is still in the lab with Shuri, ready to destroy the Mind Stone as soon as it has been removed from Vision’s head; Loki has left a small group of Jotun to act as a guard in case any of Thanos’ army gets through, along with some of the King’s Guard, Bruce is doing what he can to assist and Fury is staying with them to help co-ordinate the attack.

‘Any news on when Clint, Scott and Wade are arriving?’ Fury asks through the comms.

‘Should be here soon,’ Natasha replies, ‘they’d just reached the Atlantic when I last spoke to them.’

‘What about your “friend”, Fury? Any news on them?’ Steve asks.

‘Oh you’ll know when she gets here,’ is the enigmatic reply. ‘SHIELD air support has just arrived and is heading to your position.’

‘So this is it,’ Tony sighs, ‘this is what New York started.’

‘We’re in the end game now,’ Steve nods in agreement, ‘and we’ll win.’

‘How can you be so sure?’ Natasha asks.

‘Because we’ll do it together,’ is the reply.

‘And I thought he was bad in the war,’ Bucky sighs, shaking his head, ‘he’s actually worse now.’

‘Any idea when Thor’s going to get here?’ Tony asks Loki as he comes to join them.

He shakes his head; he’s in his Jotun form now, and on his head is a crown of ice. Tony has to admit it suits him. ‘I don’t know. I’m worried that it has taken him so long.’

‘Well,’ Steve nods in the direction of the trees where a tall figure has just emerged, a spear in their hand, behind them begins to appear the army, ‘looks like they’ve arrived.’

‘We shall see what they have to say,’ T’Challa says. ‘Who will come with me?’

‘I shall,’ Loki says.

‘We’ll come,’ Steve says, gesturing to Tony and Natasha.

‘Think we should invite Dumbledore?’ Tony suggests as Strange floats over to them.

‘I shall be Kamar-Taj’s representative,’ the doctor says as he lands.

‘Right, let’s see what they have to say,’ Steve says, leading the way with T’Challa and Loki. Natasha walks a few steps behind with Strange and Tony hovering at her side.

‘Proxima Midnight,’ Loki says when they finally reach the figure who had come to speak with them; she’s tall and dark skinned, with burning red eyes and Tony just gets the chills being near her, ‘the last of Thanos’ children.’

‘You will pay for their lives with yours,’ she spits in response. ‘Thanos will have your stones.’

‘That’s not going to happen,’ Steve responds.

‘Yeah the others didn’t pass on the memo did they?’ Tony quips. ‘We told them Earth was closed and they didn’t listen. Are you sure you want to go the same way as them?’

‘You are in Wakanda now,’ T’Challa tells her. ‘Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.’

‘We have blood to spare,’ she replies, gesturing behind her at the army massing at the tree line, then turns and walks back towards them.

‘Well, that went well,’ Strange sighs as they return to the battle lines.

‘Did they surrender?’ Bucky asks as they get back.

‘Not exactly,’ Steve tells him.

‘Lorena,’ Loki calls for his second in command, ‘I want you to take the Tesseract and run. Do not tell me where you are going, just go. Travel away from this world, away from Jotunheim. I shall send word to Jotunheim when we have secured victory and it is safe for you to return, until then you must not spend too long in any one place. Thanos cannot know where this is. If he cannot get all of the stones we may have a chance even if we do not win here today.’

‘Loki-’

‘That’s an _order_ from your king, Lorena,’ he tells her. Tony can see the indecision on her face until she nods.

‘Um…guys? What’s Doctor Strange doing? It looks like he’s having a fit,’ Peter says, point at the wizard who is floating cross-legged in mid-air, he’s sporting his new Iron Spider suit. There was no way Tony was letting him come into this without his upgrade.

‘He’s using the Time stone,’ Wong says, coming up to their group. ‘I’d guess he’s using it to look into the future.’

‘Huh, neat trick,’ Peter says, then they all go quiet as Strange comes back to solid ground.

‘I looked into the future at all possible outcomes of the coming conflict,’ he tells them, sounding a little breathless.

‘How many did you see?’ Natasha asks.

‘Fourteen million, six hundred and five.’

‘Shit,’ Bucky breathes.

‘How many did we win?’ Tony asks, gut clenching at the look on Strange’s face.

‘One,’ comes the quiet reply. There’s a moment of dead silence between the group as they take in the information.

‘Then I suggest,’ Fury’s voice comes over the comms, ‘that you tell us what the hell we have to do to make sure that one comes true.’

‘It’s not that simple,’ Wong interjects. ‘If he tells us too much we could end up on the wrong path and lose regardless.’

‘Well how much _can_ you tell us?’ Fury demands.

‘I can’t tell _you_ anything,’ Strange replies, then turns to look at Lorena, ‘but there is something I can tell you and that you _must_ do while you follow Loki’s order if we’re to stand a chance.’

‘Tell me,’ the Jotun says, and the two go to stand some distance away where they won’t be overheard. When they’re finished Lorena uses the Tesseract and disappears from sight.

‘That’s all we can do for now,’ Strange sighs, ‘that alone has increased our chances of that future exponentially.’

‘We’ve had word from Nakia,’ Okoye says, coming up to T’Challa. ‘She’s on her way back and she has a tribe with her, led by a priestess-princess who will be able to help. An hour or two and they will be with us.’

‘Think we can last that long?’ Rhodey asks, looking out towards the army. ‘They look ready to attack any moment.’

‘Let them,’ T’Challa says as the army surges forwards.

‘Uh, shouldn’t we….never mind,’ Peter cuts himself off as the army hits the previously invisible shield. ‘That is SO cool. Can we get one for the facility?’

‘They’re killing themselves,’ Okoye says in disgust, watching as the aliens fall against the powerful shield.

‘Shuri how are you getting on with Vision?’ T’Challa asks.

‘We’re nearly half-way done. Give me a little longer,’ she replies.

‘We’ve got flankers,’ Rhodey points out, and they turn to see a group running around the outside of the shield, heading towards the lab where Vision, Shuri, Fury, Wanda, Bruce and the guards are waiting.

‘Lower the shield,’ T’Challa says into his comms unit.

‘I’m sorry, my king, did you say lower the shield?’ a voice responds.

‘Lower it in section eighteen,’ he repeats. ‘We need to keep them focussed on us until we are able to remove the stone from Vision.’

‘As you command, my king,’ the voice responds.

‘Alright Avengers listen up,’ Steve says as they all prepare themselves, ‘this is it: this is what we’ve been preparing for. When that shield comes down we’ve got nothing between us and them, and we’re the only thing between them and Vision’s stone. If they get that, well its game over, because I don’t want to face Thanos when he has more stones, let alone when he gets them all. So we stop them here and we stop them now, whatever it takes. We’re the last line of defence for the galaxy, not just for Earth. But we can beat this son-of-a-bitch, because we’re all here and we’re facing him together.’

‘Nice speech,’ Bucky grins when Steve’s finished.

‘Yeah he’s actually pretty good at them when he wants to be,’ Tony adds.

‘Section eighteen falling in thirty seconds, my king.’

‘Tony?’ Steve’s come to stand next to him, and he’s turned off his comms. Tony reaches up to do the same. ‘Whatever happens-’

‘-hey don’t go all doubting on me now, Steve,’ he cuts him off. ‘Like you just said: we’re going to beat this son-of-a-bitch.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

Steve looks like he’s going to say something else and then shakes his head, reaching up to turn his comms back on.

‘Barrier down in five, four, three, two, one. Barrier is down.’

‘Wakanda Forever!’ T’Challa shouts, earning himself a chorus of replies from his army as his helmet slips into place.

‘Avengers!’ Steve calls, readying his shield as the barrier drops and the aliens come rushing through. ‘Assemble!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I cannot tell you how excited I got being able to put 'Wakanda Forever' and 'Avengers Assemble' in the same chapter. But I'm sure you can guess.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support you've been sending throughout this series. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always please let me know what you think. We've been following Infinity War quite closely and this is where we now start to break away again. Anyone want to make any guesses as to where Strange sent Lorena? Or who Okoye might be referring to?
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here is your sneak peek:
> 
> Just then a great hulking beast that Bucky honestly has no idea how to start describing crashes through the opening in the barrier and barrels through their forces, scattering fighters from both sides in all directions.   
>  ‘What is that?’ Sam demands.  
>  Loki curses. ‘It’s one of their war beasts. Take it down! A single one can decimate armies!’  
>  ‘On it!’ Peter shouts.  
>  ‘Peter what are you doing?’ Natasha demands and Bucky turns to see the webslinger webbing the monster’s face and then swinging up onto its back.  
>  ‘I mean…it’s just like a bucking bronco right? Maybe I can steer it?’ the youngster responds. ‘Woah! Hey this thing is really crazy!’


	6. Hold The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Wakanda begins, with the opening giving the Avengers the upper hand. Until they realise some of the team are in danger.

They flood through the single panel and as they do Steve and T’Challa take off running towards them.

- _Oh god now there’s_ two _of them-_ Bucky groans to Loki. - _I thought Steve was bad enough, this is just ridiculous.-_

- _You mean you are not tempted to run headfirst into the army in an attempt to fell as many foes as possible so you may boast of your accomplishments afterwards?-_ Loki’s amusement flows through the link.

- _I’m not a suicidal idiot if that’s what you’re asking._ -

_-Just be glad Thor is not yet here or there would be three of them.-_

- _Can’t wait-_ he grins down the link before sighing as first T’Challa and then Steve launch themselves into the middle of the fighting. ‘You know,’ he says through the comms, ‘I know how Stevie stayed alive through the war: me shooting every damn bastard who tried to take a pot-shot at him. How the hell has he survived since if this is the kind of shit he’s _still_ pulling?’

‘Normally because Nat does that,’ Tony says, as Natasha takes out an alien who’s about to try and stab Steve in the back. ‘Or I do this,’ he says, sending out repulsor blasts and then landing at Steve’s back and letting loose a blast from the repulsor blades from his back before taking to the skies again.

‘Or Thor turns up with lightning,’ Rhodey adds.

‘Hey! What about me? Am I just an ornament now or something?’ Sam demands, flying down to take out some others who are making a move towards Steve’s back.

‘Guys I am more than capable of handling my own fights,’ Steve sighs, and then proves his point by letting his shield fly, taking out numerous opponents as he continues to take out more in hand-to-hand.

‘That doesn’t include the _many_ times Clint’s saved him with an arrow,’ Natasha adds, completely ignoring Steve’s comment.

‘Clint saves _all_ of us with arrows all the time,’ Steve grumbles.

‘Or the times Hulk’s basically saved all of us,’ Tony adds.

‘And that’s _before_ Rhodey, Sam, Vision and Wanda joined,’ Natasha agrees. ‘Nick we got air support any time soon? Sam, Rhodey and Tony can’t do it all by themselves for much longer.’

‘They’re arriving now,’ Fury confirms for her, and Bucky looks up to see several quinjets arriving and beginning to fire into the oncoming hordes.

Bucky takes the opportunity to look around the battlefield and assess how the initial clash has gone. Already there’s a lot of bodies, although the alien ones greatly outnumber any others, but there’s Wakandans and Jotuns laying amongst them too. So far, though, their side is holding up strong against the onslaught.

The wizards of Kamar-Taj are causing mayhem amongst the enemy, and are doing a lot to help keep them disorientated and allowing their side to stay on top; the Wakandans are fighting with a ferocity and skill that Bucky has rarely seen elsewhere, at the thick of it are the King’s Guard, the women wielding their weapons and decimating their foes in a way that almost puts Natasha to shame. The Jotuns are advancing steadily, their king near the front, and dealing icy death to all who come near them, their limbs are caked in blood, and the wounded are frozen beneath their feet as they continue their march onwards.

_-We should have no problem holding this-_ Bucky shares his realisation with Loki. _-The way the start of this battle is going, it’s ours to lose.-_

 _-This is only the start, Bucky-_ Loki reminds him. _-We may be able to hold but we don’t just need to hold. We need to fight them off and, if we can, decimate them. Or Thanos will keep coming back.-_

_-We need the others-_ Bucky growls in frustration, taking one out with a sound blow from his arm. _-We need Clint, Scott and Wade, and we need Thor and Valkyrie. You’re right, we can hold no problem. But Thanos isn’t here is he?-_

 _-No-_ Loki’s worry bleeds through. _-Or he would be at the forefront of the fight.-_

- _You’re going to tell me we need to get this finished before he arrives aren’t you?-_

_-It’s as if you can read my mind.-_

_-You got eyes on Proxima? Think if we take her out we might have more of a chance?-_

_-I’m unsure, but it may be worth a try. Regardless I cannot see her currently.-_

Just then a great hulking beast that Bucky honestly has no idea how to start describing crashes through the opening in the barrier and barrels through their forces, scattering fighters from both sides in all directions.

‘What is _that_?’ Sam demands.

Loki curses. ‘It’s one of their war beasts. Take it down! A single one can decimate armies!’

‘On it!’ Peter shouts.

‘Peter what are you _doing?_ ’ Natasha demands and Bucky turns to see the webslinger webbing the monster’s face and then swinging up onto its back.

‘I mean…it’s just like a bucking bronco right? Maybe I can steer it?’ the youngster responds. ‘Woah! Hey this thing is really crazy!’

‘How are you staying on?’ Sam demands, and Bucky sees him fly down near the youngster but can’t get closer because of its thrashing.

‘Wall crawling abilities,’ the teen responds as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. ‘So can someone like try and take this thing down? I mean I’ve got it distracted so it’s not going to go through the army. Man where’s Wade when you actually _need_ him?’

‘Anyone got any-’

‘I’m on it,’ Bucky cuts Natasha off, grabbing an alien’s discarded sword in his metal arm and running full speed towards the beast. ‘Pete? When I say I need you to get it to rear up alright? Or at least get its head up.’

‘You say that like I have a cattle prod I can just poke it with or something. It’s not like I have a taser like Nat- oh wait! Taser webs!’

‘Pete? Now would be good,’ Bucky says, running up a slight incline and then launching himself towards the beast. Peter sets off his taser webs and the beast roars in pain, rearing up on its hind legs in an attempt to claw Peter off its back with its front legs. Bucky’s aim is perfect. The combined strength of his metal arm and the force of his sprint and jump combine so he thrusts the sword into the beast’s throat up to the hilt. It gives a chocked roar of pain and then collapses backwards.

‘Peter!’ he hears Natasha’s voice from nearby. His momentum carries him past the monster and he hits the ground hard, rolling several times until he comes to a rest on his back. He may have cracked a rib, but then that could just be bad bruising.

‘I’m fine, I jumped clear,’ Peter responds. ‘Where’s Bucky?’

‘Oh shit-’ Bucky curses looking up at the alien standing over him. He doesn’t have time to react, no time to move since he’s winded.

Then the alien crumples in a heap.

‘I suggest next time you play the hero you make sure you don’t get yourself killed in the process,’ Loki says, offering him a hand and pulling him to his feet, the broken off ice sword tip melting in the alien next to them.

‘Thanks,’ Bucky smiles at him.

‘Guys? We got more incoming and these things aren’t going to be easy,’ Rhodey says. They turn to look at the barrier and see circular contraptions barrelling towards the army. They’re crushing their own forces but it doesn’t look like they particularly care. It was as Proxima Midnight said: they had blood to spare.

And they have no way of stopping them.

‘SHIELD air support, focus on those machines!’ Steve roars through the comms. ‘Tony and Rhodey think you can take them out?’

‘We can work on some of them,’ Tony replies. ‘Not sure we can take them all, Cap.’

‘T’Challa you got anything that might help?’ Steve asks.

‘Calling in support now,’ the king responds.

‘Jotuns!’ Loki roars. ‘On me!’ He moves forwards, his army moving to his rally cry as they form a living wall. ‘We need to create a barrier and slow those machines down. Combine your strength!’

As one the Jotuns send their ice powers forwards, creating a wall of thick ice that spreads out in front of the machines; Bucky can see shimmering light through the wall and knows Loki must be enhancing it with his Asgardian magic. When the machines hit the ice the shockwave can be seen in the strain of the Jotun warriors.

‘Pen them in!’ Loki roars, voice strained. ‘We need to contain them.’

‘Wakandans!’ T’Challa shouts. ‘Protect the Jotuns! Kings Guard to me!’

T’Challa and his female warriors go to the aid of the Jotuns, trying to keep them safe from attack as they attempt to deal with the threat from the machines. Wizards from Kamar-Taj join them, forming a barrier around the army. Tony and Rhodey, along with the SHIELD ships, fire into the pen that the Jotuns have created, trying their best to destroy the machines before the Jotuns tire.

But the defenders are falling before the sheer weight of numbers, and the Jotuns are tiring as their barrier is attacked from the inside.

‘They’re not going to last,’ Bucky curses.

Just then another machine breaks through from the barrier entrance, obviously one that had been left behind, and it barrels towards the Jotun army and their defenders. Bucky opens his mouth to form a warning when the machine suddenly turns, instead of trampling its enemies it instead turns on its own people, spreading confusion through their ranks and distracting them from attacking the Jotuns.

That’s when Bucky notices the red light surrounding it. He turns and sees Wanda behind him, a determined frown of concentration on her face and her hands outstretched. When the last of the machines inside the ice have been destroyed she unleashes her power and the disk explodes.

‘Sounded like you needed some help,’ she says, ‘I came to lend a hand and I’ll head back when they’re nearly ready.’

‘You, my beautiful wonder,’ Tony says as he lands next to them, ‘have never had such good timing.’

‘We need to end this soon before Thanos arrives,’ Bucky says, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. ‘Or shit’s about to go sideways.’

Just then there’s a commotion over the comms. ‘We’re being attacked!’ Fury’s frantic voice comes over the comms. ‘Repeat: we are being attacked! One broke through. She’s come for Vision.’

‘Proxima Midnight,’ Loki curses.

Wanda looks terrified at the two of them. ‘Wanda I’ll get you there,’ Tony says, going to take hold of the girl.

‘I’ll follow,’ Bucky says, readying his gun again. ‘Go! I’ll be there as soon as I can.’

‘I’ll meet you there too,’ Steve says. ‘Tony try and extract Vision if you can.’

‘Could really use the other guys turning up right about now,’ Tony sighs as he takes off with Wanda towards the lab.

Bucky can feel Loki’s worried agreement through the link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's a little later than normal this week, but I hope you enjoyed the opening clash of the Battle of Wakanda. I'm not going to lie, I took the opening of this chapter from a post I saw on the internet one time; I found it so funny I couldn't not include it here.
> 
> As always please do let me know what you think, I especially want to know what you think about Kamar-Taj and Jotunheim being involved and how that's working.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> Bruce is laughing in relief. ‘Oh you guys are in trouble now!’  
>  Even from here Tony can hear Thor’s battle cry. ‘BRING ME THANOS!!’  
>  He glances back at Proxima. ‘Like Bruce just said: you’re in trouble now,’ he grins.


	7. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Valkyrie return alongside some new allies. Though as soon as the battle turns in their favour, Thanos arrives.

‘Fury we’re nearly here. You still in the labs?’ Tony asks as they get closer.

‘Yes. Hurry Tony, we’re getting pulverised here,’ Fury responds.

‘Tell Shuri sorry about the window,’ he says, blasting apart the window to the lab and setting Wanda down. There’s not many aliens left, but Proxima Midnight is stood in the centre wielding her staff like she was born with it in her hands.

‘Wanda, get Vision out,’ he tells her, gesturing to where the humanoid is laying on the floor, clutching his side.

‘On it,’ she replies, moving towards her partner.

‘You will not take my prize from me,’ Proxima hisses, and launches herself over the combined Jotun and Wakandans blocking her path.

‘Hey!’ Tony shouts, moving to intercept her and sending them both spiralling out of the window. Unfortunately she manages to grab the end of Vision’s cloak on her way out, bringing him out with them. Spinning them around Tony tries desperately to throw her off and grab onto Vision, but she’s determined not to let the humanoid go, and the three of them spiral down the side of the lab and towards the hard ground below. He can hear Wanda and Bruce shouting their names, and on one of their spins he thinks he sees the young woman following them down, her power controlling her decent.

Just before they hit the ground he’s able to fire the repulsors and right them, kicking out at Proxima and grabbing hold of Vision, allowing them to land fairly gently on the ground, their enemy staggering to her feet a way in front of them. Tony eases Vision to the ground before planting himself between him and Proxima.

Wanda lands elegantly next to him just as Proxima prepares herself in a fighter’s stance. It’s that momentary pause for breath before the fight begins again, and Tony realises he’s getting tired. _Maybe I should spend a_ little _bit more time in the training room_ , he muses to himself.

There’s a rumbling sound. A little like thunder, and a little like an out of control train. Everyone on the battlefield pauses, as a kaleidoscope of colour shoots down from the sky. The skies above them turn dark and angry, and lightning flashes. Tony can’t help but grin.

There’s a roar of greeting as the light fades and there, standing in the centre of the battlefield, is Thor, Valkyrie by his side, and two other creatures Tony can’t quite work out from here, but he’s fairly certain one of them looks like a walking tree, and the other is a raccoon with a giant gun.

Still, not the weirdest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

Bruce is laughing in relief. ‘Oh you guys are in trouble now!’

Even from here Tony can hear Thor’s battle cry. ‘BRING ME THANOS!!’

He glances back at Proxima. ‘Like Bruce just said: you’re in trouble now,’ he grins.

‘We will not be cowed by a second rate being such as-’ whatever she was going to say is cut off by the largest axe Tony has ever seen flying into her, and taking her head clean off. The axe goes flying backwards, very reminiscent of Mjolnir, and into Thor’s outstretched hand.

‘Well…that was kind of anti-climatic,’ Tony says. Wanda makes a sound that’s half sob and half laugh, and he reaches out to steady her. ‘Alright you two I’m getting you back up to Shuri. Get that stone _out_ of his head and get it destroyed.’

* * *

With the death of Thanos’ last lieutenant at the hands of his brother, the rest of the army does not stop fighting, but it certainly becomes less co-ordinated. Loki strides across the battlefield towards the blond, letting his Asgardian visage slip into place, though not removing the crown from his head.

‘I’m sure there is a good explanation as to how you convinced Jotunheim to join us,’ Thor laughs as he swings his new weapon and cleaves enemies in two, ‘but I suspect it shall have to wait until after we have achieved glorious victory, brother.’

‘The short answer,’ Loki tells him, ‘is that we are now the kings Odin intended.’

‘Can we save story time until _after_ the aliens are defeated?’ Steve suggests jogging up to meet them. ‘It’s good to see you, Thor.’

‘And you, Steven,’ Thor nods, ‘and I thank you for waiting for me before you claimed victory. These are some new friends of ours: the Rabbit and the Tree.’

‘I am Groot,’ the tree says, impaling several enemies on one of its limbs.

Loki is about to respond when Steve beats him to it. ‘I am Steve Rogers.’

He catches Thor’s eye and manages not to laugh. ‘Brother, Thanos is not yet arrived. But before we go any further, I have something for you. Call your hammer.’

‘What are you talking about-’

‘Just do it!’ he snaps, turning and impaling an attacker on the ice he forms on his limb, allowing his Jotun visage to fall back into place.

He sees Thor frown at him, then stretches out his hand and does as he’s told. Loki will never admit how much he has missed the sound of that hammer flying through the air. Nor how much the look of surprise and gratitude and disbelief on his brother’s face when the hammer returns to his hand means to him.

‘But…how?’ is all the king of Asgard can say.

‘I shall explain later. But I had help from Doctor Strange. Now we should-’

The sound that reverberates through every person on the battlefield is nothing like the thundering rumble that accompanies the Bifrost that had been heard just now. Loki looks up and feels every drop of warmth drain from his body despite the blistering African sun.

Above them is the full might of Thanos’ army.

‘He’s here,’ Loki manages to get past a suddenly dry mouth. ‘Thanos is here.’

‘There!’ Steve says, pointing to a spot not far from where Thor and the others arrived.

Thanos is indeed standing there, a golden gauntlet on his hand where four stones are currently nestled into their own slots.

‘NO!’ he cries, upon seeing the figure clutched in Thanos’ non-gauntleted hand. He’s moving before anyone can stop him, because he will not let one of his people die because of his orders.

_-Loki stop!-_ he can feel Bucky’s panic through the link.

_-He has Lorena! If I hadn’t sent her…-_

 _-Don’t-_ Bucky cuts him off. _-Stay calm. We may be able to talk her out of this situation. You’re a trickster aren’t you? Trick him into handing her over.-_

 _-You don’t trick Thanos-_ Loki shuts down the link as he gets closer.

‘I’m here, Lokes,’ Tony lands next to him, walking at his side and Loki will never tell him how grateful he is. ‘You have something of ours,’ the billionaire says to their enemy, pointing at Lorena.

‘Stark,’ Thanos greets them, with a nod of the head.

‘You know who I am?’ Tony, for once, sounds unsure of himself.

‘You are not the only one cursed with knowledge,’ Thanos replies, his grip on Lorena tightening.

‘My only curse is you,’ Tony spits back at him.

‘If only that were true,’ Thanos shakes his head as if in sympathy. ‘I will not leave here without the final two stones. Give them to me and I shall release your friend.’

‘We do not barter with murderous cowards,’ Thor spits as he arrives next to them.

Before anyone can say anything else there’s the sound of a spaceship flying over them; they all, Thanos included, look up to see a brightly coloured ship flying over them, two figures jump out of the back, one heavily built and covered with tattoos and one slighter with a deadly grace that reminds Loki of Natasha. When she lands he recognises her: Nebula. One of Thanos’ adopted daughters.

_Now_ they’re in trouble.

Except what happens next is not something he was expecting.

‘Ah, daughter,’ Thanos says wearily, ‘I wondered how long it would take you to find me.’

Nebula lets out a scream of rage, launching herself at her adopted father, her well-built friend letting out a battle cry of his own and following her, the two of them engaging Thanos. Loki wastes no time, darting forwards and making copies of himself to distract the Titan, as his true form weaves amongst them, grabbing hold of Lorena’s arm and pulling her to safety.

‘They’re friends, my king,’ she explains to him, ‘they are the ones Doctor Strange sent me to find.’

‘Are you injured?’ he asks.

‘No,’ she looks down at the ground, ‘but I failed in my mission.’

‘No,’ Strange replies, landing next to them. ‘No, he had to get the Space Stone, but we needed you to get this group here first.’

‘Any more pointers, doc?’ Tony asks.

‘No. Now it is up to fate,’ Strange replies.

‘I was afraid you were going to say that,’ he sighs, then flies in to help their new allies against Thanos.


	8. Running Out of Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team face Thanos and desperately try to protect Vision from him. Peter faces a race against time to save Tony.

Steve will never be able to explain what happened. He knows two things: they all started attacking Thanos with their new allies, and then Thanos disappeared and it felt like the ground he was walking on turned to jelly. By the time they all recover and he’s shaking his head to clear it of whatever trick Thanos pulled on them there’s screaming coming through the comms and now he knows something else: Thanos has found Vision.

Tony steps forward, wrapping an arm around his waist, and then shooting up into the air, heading for the lab. Thor is flying with his new weapon not far behind them.

‘There!’ he shouts, pointing to the ground where Vision’s body is laying. What worries him is the fact that Wanda is nowhere to be seen. Tony lands them, Thor right next to them, and the three of them face Thanos, Vision laying in agony to the side.

‘Step away from our friend,’ Steve growls, tightening the straps of his shield.

‘I care nothing for your friend,’ Thanos replies, ‘only the stone in his head.’

‘You’re not having that either,’ Tony tells him. Then, like the truly well-oiled machine they are, the three of them start running towards their enemy.

Tony gets there first, unleashing what looks like the majority of his arsenal at the alien, before being flung to the side, leaving an opening for Steve to ram his shield up into Thanos’ chin with all of his strength. He ducks under a swing from the alien’s sword and Thor jumps in, new axe fully charged and sending all of them flying backwards from the force of it.

As he gets to his feet he sees Thor already engaging Thanos again, Tony providing support when he’s not at risk of hitting their friend. Turning, he sees Wanda has just joined them, there’s blood at her hairline which goes some way to explaining why she wasn’t there when they arrived. ‘Get him out of here,’ he tells the young woman, gesturing to Vision.

‘Wanda, do it,’ Vision gasps.

‘No, we can get you out of here,’ she sobs.

‘Wanda-’

‘We don’t trade lives, Vis,’ Steve cuts across him, ‘not unless there is no other choice.’

‘We are rapidly running out of choices,’ Vision points out.

‘But we’ve still got them,’ Steve tells him with his full Captain voice. ‘Wanda and Vision need extraction,’ he says into his comms, then turns back to the fight and runs to help.

Steve isn’t sure how long they hold out. Everything is lost to ducking and weaving and lashing out with the shield. It all starts going so well.

And then Thanos catches Thor with his sword and sends him spiralling into the ground, knocking the god senseless. Steve tries to go to his friend’s help but Thanos’ sword turns on him, he brings up the shield to stop the attack and has a heart-stopping moment when the sword pierces the vibranium with ease, stopping just short of his face. He’s so shocked that it takes a few moments of Thanos pounding on the shield, leaving it split in half, before he’s able to scramble out of the way.

Thanos turns and he can see Vision and Wanda still crouched at the edge of the clearing they’ve been fighting in, and their enemy moves towards them.

‘Not one more step you giant lump of Jell-o’ Tony says, landing with a thump between Thanos and the two Avengers.

‘You will not stop me from completing my plan,’ Thanos tells him, punching Tony, which the man dodges, but is then unable to dodge the next one.

Several things then happen at once.

There’s some noise over the comms. Something about more allies arriving, about a woman with power similar to Thor and warriors. Someone named Nakia as well, who Steve remembers as the woman T’Challa is hoping will one day be his queen. 

Steve can hear some of the others arriving, and breathes a sigh of relief that they’re not alone any more. A sigh that turns into a scream when Thanos, clutching the shoulder of the suit, then reaches forwards and grabs hold of the arc reactor in Tony’s chest.

He doesn’t pull it out like Steve is expecting. He crushes it. Just closes his fist and the arc reactor shatters.

Something about his scream must have brought Thor back to his senses because the god roars, launching himself back at Thanos and sending them flying into the trees; he sees Loki, Bucky, T’Challa and Natasha go racing after them. He scrambles forwards towards the spot where Tony is laying, gasping and scratching at the ruined hole in the chest of the suit.

‘Tony!’ he catches hold of one of the inventor’s hands when he reaches him, trying to ignore the tears blurring his vision. ‘Stay with me, Tony, come on.’

‘NO!’ the raw scream that leaves Peter’s throat does nothing to stop his heart breaking in his chest. The teenager reaches them, letting the mask of his new suit fall away and looking at Tony with such a look of utter terror that makes Steve feel even more helpless. ‘You can’t give up now. Please,’ the teenager sobs. Then he looks up as Steve feels another presence near them. ‘Doc please get me a portal to the facility. I can get a spare reactor! We can save him!’

Strange looks torn but nods. ‘Alright. But I can’t hold it for long.’

‘I won’t need long,’ Peter assures him, face determined. ‘I know where they are and I can run the fastest out of everyone.’

‘Go,’ Steve tells him, and they share one look of equal parts hope and despair until the fizzing sound has Peter turning and racing through the portal. ‘Hurry,’ he whispers, then looks down at Tony, who is struggling to stay conscious. ‘Pete’s going to save you Tony. You just got to hold on until he gets the reactor alright? He’s coming. Please, honey, _please_ hold on.’

Tony just nods, unable to form any words, and squeezes his hand. Steve tries not to panic at the lack of strength.

* * *

Panic, desperation and terror have Peter running faster than he has ever run in his life. He literally rebounds off the walls as he turns corners to reach the place where Tony stores his spare reactors.

‘Got you,’ he pants, ripping open the drawer and pulling two out. He’s not taking any chances in case something happens to this one.

‘Peter,’ a voice stops him as he turns to leave. A voice he knows he shouldn’t listen to, but he can’t help it. He just wishes Tony had kept his reactors somewhere else.

‘What do you want?’ he snaps, turning to face the black mass.

‘You facccce Thanossssss,’ Venom hisses.

‘How do you-? You know what? I don’t care,’ he says, turning as he prepares to rush back.

‘Peter, you know there issss a way to defeat him,’ Venom says.

‘No,’ Peter shakes his head. ‘No. I’m not letting you out. Never again.’

‘If he ssssucceedssss, half the universsssse will perisssssh. Including your new family. Let me bond with you again. Let me fight with you. Then when we have defeated him, let me go free and I will never burden you again.’

Peter pauses. He knows he shouldn’t. He knows he should keep going. Tony doesn’t have long. But for just one second he considers it.

‘Peter….pleasssse,’ Venom hisses in urgency.

A million thoughts cross Peter’s mind at once. Then he starts moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I am so so sorry I am late with posting this week, I'm afraid I have no excuse except that the jobs I had planned to do at the weekend all took far longer than I expected and it was Sunday evening before I realised where the time had gone!
> 
> As an apology I give you two chapters this week! I hope you enjoy them, please do let me know what you think of them. I also promise to get up to date with responding to comments as well.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> Thor knows he can’t win this fight. The Titan is too strong. But he’s not going to give up and roll over like a coward. So he struggles to hold Stormbreaker away from his chest and snarls at his enemy above him. The blade is just about to pierce his armour when something smacks into the side of Thanos’ head, knocking him off balance, and then flies back the way it came, hitting him on the other side of the head as it does.   
>  Thor surges forwards, getting a better grip on Stormbreaker to slice at the Titan and scrambling to his feet, belatedly realising it was Mjolnir that had been his saviour.


	9. Worthy Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes it back just in time, and there's a couple more familiar faces.

Steve breathes a sigh of relief as Peter launches himself back through the portal and kneels down next to Tony, taking the ruined reactor from his chest and replacing it with the new one.

Immediately Tony lets out a gasp as his breathing becomes easier. He looks up at the teen and smiles, reaching up with a hand to brush away from of the tears still falling from the boy’s face. ‘Thanks, Pete.’

Whatever Peter is about to say is cut off as he looks up and frowns, face determined. ‘I’ll buy you time,’ he tells them both, scrambling to his feet and planting himself between the approaching Titan and the four members of his team. Steve crouching over Tony as the inventor struggles to regain his strength with his new reactor, and Wanda and Vision not far behind them.

‘Shit,’ Tony groans next to him, ‘he’s got the Time Stone.’

‘What?’ Steve looks up at the gauntlet and sees Tony’s right. Somehow Thanos has gotten the stone from Strange.

‘You think you can defeat me?’ Thanos laughs as Peter plants himself between them. ‘The power of these stones enabled me to convince your magician friend to give up his stone. The rest of your group are barely able to stand where I left them. And you, child, you think you can face me alone?’

‘Yes,’ Peter replies, letting his mask slip back into place. ‘And you’re wrong.’

‘I am?’ Thanos asks, though he doesn’t appear to be too concerned.

‘Peter don’t!’ Steve calls, trying to climb to his feet.

‘I’m not alone’, Peter tells him, ignoring Steve, ‘and we will defeat you.’

‘You and your Captain there who I’ve already beaten?’ Thanos chuckles.

‘No,’ Peter replies, and then Steve sees something that has his stomach turning to ice. ‘You will face _us_.’ The teen continues, as black tendrils start to curl around his body, then he raises an arm and the black tendrils reach out and wrap around the gauntlet, stopping Thanos from being able to use that hand.

‘And who are you?’ Thanos snarls, struggling against the black tendrils.

‘We are Venom.’

‘Peter no!’ Tony cries out, struggling to get up as the teenager launches himself at their enemy.

‘What’s happening?’ Natasha asks, breath coming fast as she is obviously running towards them.

‘Peter…’ Steve struggles to get the words out. ‘Peter’s bonded with the Symbiote again.’

There’s so much talking Steve isn’t sure who is saying what. He helps Tony to his feet, both of them are shaking, both of them have tears of exhaustion drying on their faces. ‘Steve we have to-’

‘We are,’ he cuts him off, ‘together.’

They both ready themselves, both limping slightly, both of them are battered and bleeding. But Peter is fighting with everything he and the Symbiote have combined to keep Thanos busy to give them chance to catch their breath. To give Wanda and Vision chance to run. And Steve is not going to let their youngest team member stand alone, no matter how exhausted and battered he is.

‘Avengers!’ Steve yells, and he hears the team running towards them through the woods, sees Thor’s form flying over the trees. Peter flips back, black webs still attached to the gauntlet and holding Thanos’ arm back as the rest of the team appear around them, circling the two combatants. They don’t need another word to move as one, converging on their greatest enemy.

Until Thanos manages to wrestle his hand free from Peter’s webs and uses his gauntlet to send them all flying backwards. Then he turns to Vision.

* * *

Loki blinks himself awake in time to see Wanda facing Thanos, one hand outstretched towards her enemy, pushing him back and away from her, her other hand reaching out towards Vision, her power surging into the stone.

- _We failed-_ he says, not even intending to speak through the link. _-Vision…-_

 _-We’ll bring him back-_ Bucky says, groggy even through the link. _-We just need to be alive to do it.-_

Vision explodes, and Loki covers his eyes, and wishes he could cover his ears at the scream of despair from Wanda.

Thanos, however, is not done yet. He brings up the gauntlet and, using the Time Stone, brings Vision back.

‘No!’ Wanda screeches, but she’s not quick enough to stop Thanos grabbing Vision by the throat and ripping the Mind Stone from his head.

No one is quick enough to stop Thanos putting the glowing yellow stone into the gauntlet as Vision’s lifeless body is thrown to the ground, the colour completely drained from his form. Thor, however, is quick enough to launch himself at Thanos with his axe, trying to take the Titan’s head off.

He’s not quick enough and the Titan flips them so he’s pinning Thor to the ground, the axe between them as Thanos tries to drive the blade into his brother’s chest, and Thor struggles to keep it away.

Loki looks around, desperate for a way to save him, and sees the weapon laying on the ground an arm’s length away.

_Allfathers,_ he prays, closing his eyes and reaching out with one hand, _let me be worthy enough to save him._

* * *

Thor knows he can’t win this fight. The Titan is too strong. But he’s not going to give up and roll over like a coward. So he struggles to hold Stormbreaker away from his chest and snarls at his enemy above him. The blade is just about to pierce his armour when something smacks into the side of Thanos’ head, knocking him off balance, and then flies back the way it came, hitting him on the other side of the head as it does.

Thor surges forwards, getting a better grip on Stormbreaker to slice at the Titan and scrambling to his feet, belatedly realising it was _Mjolnir_ that had been his saviour.

He turns to see who had been deemed worthy and blinks in surprise. ‘ _Loki?’_

His brother races towards Thanos, the hammer spinning in his hand, and he sends the Titan flying backwards with an uppercut from the hammer. Then he turns to Thor, a smile on his face and holds out the weapon. ‘Thank you for letting me borrow this, brother.’

Thor takes it blindly. ‘You saved my life.’

Thanos roars in frustration and all eyes turn to him, standing in the middle of the clearing with the gauntlet raised. ‘I tire of these games,’ he says, and holds his fingers as if he is ready to snap them. ‘It’s time to end this.’

‘Yippee ki yay motherfucker!’ Is all the warning Thanos gets before a red-blurred shape falls from the sky, twin swords in their hands and severs the hand with the gauntlet before he can snap his fingers.

Thanos roars in pain, clutching at the stump of his arm.

‘Hey guys, sorry we’re late,’ Clint’s voice comes over the speaker from the quinjet.

‘Hey did you guys know Scott has a girlfriend?’ the red-suited man asks, as he straightens, the gauntlet, and Thanos’ arm in his one hand. ‘Scott has a girlfriend, and she’s got a bug suit just like him!’

‘Wade!’ Peter cries in relief.

‘We’re having a serious talk about why you decided to go black again, Baby Boy,’ the man says. ‘But for now. Who wants a glove?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. An actual update on time this week! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think this is one of my favourite ones to have written so far to date. I had the image of Peter facing Thanos with Venom in my head for so long as I was so happy to finally be able to write it. 
> 
> Interesting note on Loki using Mjolnir: I did a little bit of research and there is apparently one alternate reality where Loki is the one who wields Mjolnir instead of Thor. I wasn't sure about having Loki able to wield Mjolnir all the time in this story, as I think he still has some way to go, but in that moment he just wanted to be worthy enough to save his brother, so he was able to use the hammer. Let me know what you think of that.
> 
> I'm sorry Vision still died. I hope Wade's reappearance into the story made up for it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you so much to everyone who has commented this week. I will get round to responding today. The support for this series is incredible, I really can't thank you all enough!
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> A woman, at least Tony thinks it’s a woman, flies down glowing with some kind of weird light and takes the gauntlet from Sam, flying through the Chitauri gliders as if they were nothing but paper screens, and lands in front of Wanda. When the light fades her blonde hair falls down around her shoulders and she holds out the gauntlet. ‘Looking for this?’


	10. Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team know the only way to end this fight is by using the Stones. But who will be the one to do it?

It should have been easier to fight Thanos when he only had one hand. Apparently not. The Titan was determined to get his gauntlet back, and unfortunately Wade was winding him up.

‘Wanda,’ Strange calls, landing near Tony, ‘you need to destroy the gauntlet.’

‘But…’ she looks distraught, cradling Vision’s broken body in her lap, ‘I can’t.’

‘You can,’ Strange tells her, voice gentle but firm, ‘you’re the only one here with the power to. Destroy the gauntlet and Thanos will not be able to use the power of the stones.’

She looks back at Vision’s colourless form, then up to Tony, and back to Strange. Wanda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and when she opens them again her face is determined, her eyes alight with power. ‘Alright. I’ll do it. Bring me the gauntlet.’

‘Wade!’ Tony says down the comms. ‘Get the gauntlet over here!’

‘Roger that!’ the mercenary calls and makes his way over. Only to be speared in place by Thanos’ sword. ‘Aw man! This guy’s even more of an asshat than Cable is! Hey Scott! Catch!’

Scott runs and jumps, catching the gauntlet as Wade throws it in his direction. As soon as his hands touch it, though, the alien army, that has finally found its way to its leader, swarms towards him. ‘Uh… Hope? You might be better with this than me!’ he yells, throwing it to his apparent girlfriend, who shrinks down and flies up to catch the gauntlet, making it appear as if its floating in mid-air.

‘Up here!’ Sam calls, swooping down and grabbing it as more of the aliens jump up, trying to get it from Hope. ‘Hey!’ Chitauri gliders lunge down, trying to grab hold of both him and it, and it takes all of Sam’s flying skills to out-manoeuvre them. ‘Guys a little help would be- what the actual _fuck_?’

A woman, at least Tony _thinks_ it’s a woman, flies down glowing with some kind of weird light and takes the gauntlet from Sam, flying through the Chitauri gliders as if they were nothing but paper screens, and lands in front of Wanda. When the light fades her blonde hair falls down around her shoulders and she holds out the gauntlet. ‘Looking for this?’

‘Ladies and gentlemen,’ Fury says down the comms, ‘meet my good friend, Carol Danvers.’

‘Fury you son of a bitch,’ Steve laughs in relief.

‘We need to destroy the gauntlet,’ Strange cuts in. ‘Can you help us?’

Carol simply nods, allowing Wanda to hold the gauntlet with her power and float in between them. ‘You ready?’ she asks the girl, who gives her a nod. ‘Then let’s do this.’

Wanda’s power, combined with whatever power Carol Danvers appears to have, rush towards the gauntlet. It glows, brighter and brighter, and Tony can’t tear his eyes away from it, even when Thanos’ angry roar gets closer and closer.

The light gets so blinding that even those fighting around them stop and shield their eyes. As Thanos gets to within striking distance of the two women, the gauntlet explodes, throwing everyone within its radius backwards, and the stones fly off in different directions.

There’s a _thunk_ against his armour and Tony looks down to see the Mind Stone glowing on the back of his gauntlet. ‘What the-’

‘The stones have gone to different people,’ Strange says, looking out over the battlefield, where apparently the majority of the team have now been thrown. ‘If we can collect the stones together we can harness their power like Thanos intended to and end this.’

‘So we need to get them all back?’ Tony asks, studying Strange carefully. ‘This all part of that plan, doc?’

Strange nods. ‘We’re not coming out of this unscathed,’ he warns.

Tony looks down at Vision’s lifeless body. He had already guessed that. ‘How many more of us, doc?’

Strange pauses. ‘I…it’s not entirely clear.’

‘But you said there was only _one_ future that we won,’ Tony counters.

‘Yes but…from the point where we win in that one future there are two possible outcomes. Though each one means a death, it just differs on _whose_ death.’

‘Comforting,’ Tony rolls his eyes, ‘good thing you were a brain surgeon and not a shrink or you’d have been shit at your job.’ He sighs. ‘Avengers? We need to collect the stones. I’ve got the Mind Stone on my gauntlet. Anyone else got eyes on a stone?’

‘Yeah,’ Clint sounds a bit out of it, ‘I got a glowing orange thing on me.’

‘I have the Space Stone,’ Thor replies.

‘I’ve got Strange’s Time Stone,’ Steve says.

‘I’ve got a red one,’ Natasha adds.

‘I’ve…’ Bruce sounds like he’s out of breath. ‘I’ve got the last one. But…it’s…it’s trying to make me…trying to make Hulk…ah!’

‘Don’t fight it Doctor Banner,’ Peter’s voice sounds calm over the comms. ‘Just trust him.’

‘Easy for…you to say…kid,’ Bruce growls, voice changing between Hulk and his own.

‘It is,’ Peter says, ‘that’s how we’ve reached an agreement. Venom and me. We’re trusting each other to get through this. And then…then we’ll work it out.’

‘I can’t-’

‘You can Doctor Banner,’ Peter cuts across him. ‘You just don’t want to. We don’t have time for what any of us want right now. Otherwise Venom would still be in his cell.’

‘Harssssh wordssss, Peter,’ Venom hisses.

‘Oh shut up,’ Peter snaps, though it doesn’t sound like there’s much anger behind it. ‘You’re just as bad.’

‘Oh wow and you thought _I_ was bad with talking to myself,’ Wade grumbles.

‘Bruce…Peter’s right,’ Natasha’s voice comes over comms. ‘Let Hulk help.’

‘Start strutting big guy,’ Tony adds, hating himself for doing this to his friend and yet knowing he needs to.

Their reply is the reverberating roar of Hulk echoing across the battlefield.

‘If we can get all the stones together I can use one of my gauntlets like Thanos did with his,’ Tony says. ‘Where did everyone get thrown?’

‘I’m in the quinjet,’ Clint replies, ‘I’ll get to you as soon as I can.’

‘Clint? Get a bit lower, I’m going to get a boost and be with you,’ Natasha says.

‘I hate it when she says that,’ Steve replies, sounding out of breath as he runs. ‘I’ll be with you in a few minutes.’

Thor, in his usual dramatic fashion, lands in front of Tony, the Space Stone is glowing on his armour, and he reaches up and takes hold of it, ripping it from his chest and handing it out. ‘Take it, and I shall return to the battle,’ he says.

Tony nods, taking it from Thor’s hand and pressing it into the gauntlet with the one he already has. He can feel additional power coursing through his suit and he wonders how long it’ll be able to withstand the added power for.

Next are Natasha, who lands gracefully next to the god, and Clint as he parks the quinjet and opens the door. Natasha holds out her glove, where the red stone is sitting, and Clint reaches up to his vest to remove the orange one, both placing them on the gauntlet Tony holds out. When they sit in his suit it makes it difficult for him to breathe, and he sinks to his knees gasping for breath.

‘Tony you alright?’ Clint kneels down next to him.

‘Just get the other two stones,’ he gasps out. Clint looks up at Natasha who nods.

‘I’ll get Hulk’s,’ she says. ‘Steve’ll be here soon.’ With that she runs off towards the sounds of Hulk’s roars.

‘Tony are you sure you should be doing this?’ Clint asks him. ‘If this is how you feel before they’re all on you, it could…’

‘I know,’ he gasps, ‘but we only have one chance to beat this bastard. We can’t stop now. My suit is the only thing that can harness the power of the stones.’

‘I got your back, man,’ he sighs, ‘just…try and be at the party after alright? Is isn’t a party until Tony Stark arrives.’

Tony laughs, trying not to cry as Clint stands up and goes to stand at the edge of the clearing, determined to protect him from any incoming enemies. It doesn’t take long for Natasha to return, the glowing purple stone attached to her glove.

‘Here,’ she says, putting the stone to his gauntlet and Tony tries not to cry out at the pain. ‘Tony…please don’t-’

‘One chance, Nat,’ he cuts her off. ‘One chance.’

He swears there’s tears in her eyes that she blinks away before she presses a kiss to his cheek, and he’s glad the helmet isn’t up. She doesn’t say anything, just goes to stand by Clint.

That’s when Thanos appears. ‘You will not take the stones from me!’ he roars, heading towards Tony, who is still kneeling, fighting off the power from the stones that are coursing through his suit.

Natasha and Clint are thrown aside like they’re dolls. Thor goes to intercept him, but he too is thrown aside. Then all Tony can see is Thanos.

‘Give me the stones,’ he sneers down at Tony then, ‘you’re not strong enough to wield them.’ As he reaches down to rip them from Tony’s gauntlet Mjolnir comes flying out of nowhere and send Thanos stumbling to the side.

Tony opens his mouth to thank Thor when he sees who the hammer flies back to.

‘I knew it!’ Thor crows happily.

‘Steve?!?’

‘You get away from him you son of a bitch,’ the soldier growls, moving towards Thanos, hammer spinning at his side and the broken shield in his other hand. Tony can only kneel there and watch as Steve quite literally hands Thanos’ ass to him. When he sends the Titan flying through the trees he rushes over to Tony. ‘Here. The last stone,’ he rips it from his armour and holds it out to Tony, then seems to notice what kind of state he’s in. ‘Tony…you can’t do this.’

‘I have to,’ he croaks out.

‘Please, don’t do this. Don’t leave me,’ Steve’s voice is barely more than a whisper.

‘Don’t worry, Cap,’ he manages a smile, ‘we’ll save some power for the flight back,’ he says, tapping the reactor.

Whatever Steve is about to say is cut off by the thundering sound of Thanos returning, along with the Titan’s roar.

‘Give me the stone, Steve, let me end this now,’ he says, grabbing the stone from Steve’s hand.

‘Tony-’

‘Just….buy me….enough time…to stand up,’ he gasps out, trying to block out the pain coursing through his body.

The world seems to move in slow motion as he watches Steve, Clint and Natasha go to intercept Thanos one last time. He forces himself to his feet, watching Thor and Steve attack with lightning. Then he raises his hand.

_You can do this,_ he tells himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opens them again to watch his team as he raises his hand. _I can do this. I am Iron Man._

Then there’s a hand gripping his. Gripping the one that holds the stones.

‘Let me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologise for the cliffhanger at the end! Who do we think is offering to snap in Tony's place? More importantly will he let them?
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support for this series, you are all so amazing! 
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> No sneak peek this week. I'd rather leave a tribute instead. Reading back over the first instalment I realised the first entry into this series coincided with the loss of Stan Lee, and now this final instalment of this part of the series coincides with the loss of Chadwick Boseman.  
> I have really felt this loss more from the shock of it than anything else. He was a true fighter: battling such a horrendous disease and yet still taking on these physically challenging roles, visiting children suffering with the same disease he was battling, and speaking up for the Black Lives Matter movement; yet never once did he reveal to the world his struggle and he was always a gentleman in every sense of the world. The tributes from his colleagues and friends speak volumes about his character. An incredible talent, and an incredible human taken far too soon. If I'm ever lucky enough to have a son, I'll be showing him the best role model he could ever need: Chadwick Boseman.
> 
> Rest in Power our King.  
> Wakanda Forever!


	11. One of Those Four or Five Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is saved from the snap, and Wade meets Death.

If you motherfuckers think for one minute I am going to let Tin Can do his big sacrifice play, you got another fucking thing coming. Fuckwits.

And fuck you too author lady. I will not be nice to the readers.

So there I am, minding my own business, disembowelling enemies like a pro, because let’s face it I’m the best pro out there at disembowelling people, when I see old Star-Spangley-Suit give Tin Can the last stone. I’m not going to lie he looks fucking awful. Like seriously worse than when he had all that palladium poisoning shit. Worse than me when I came out the other end of that polar bear. And that was _not_ pretty. I gave that poor thing the shits for a week.

Ok, ok. Honestly? I didn’t really do it for Tin Can or the rest of them. I didn’t even do it for you fucktards, or because the author doesn’t want to kill Tin Can (because apparently that’s too much… you know still letting Vision die is fine but Tony? Oh no we have to draw the line somewhere apparently).

I did it for Peter.

I do it for Peter because there is no way my Baby Boy is going to be able to cope if he loses Tony.

So when I see Tony climbing to his feet, struggling to hold his arm still and stop it from shaking, I run forwards before he can snap and I grab his hand.

‘Let me.’

‘Wade? What are you-’

‘I can’t die, Tin Can. This…this is killing you already. Give me the gauntlet with the stones, let me do it. Don’t be a fucking glory seeking, self-sacrificing asshat.’

‘Wade, we don’t know what it’ll do to you.’

‘No, but we know it’s most likely going to kill you. And I’ve not yet found a method that’ll fucking stick so chances are I’ll be fine. Now give it to me.’

‘Why?’

I look at him and know I can’t make any kind of shit excuse up. This has got to be the rotten, stinking, shitty truth. ‘It’ll kill him as well as you. He can move on from me. He won’t move on from you.’ Tony looks like he’s going to argue. ‘I’ve got the best chance of surviving. Now give me the fucking gauntlet!’

‘Wade…Strange says-’

‘I don’t give a fuck what the balloon animal wannabe says,’ I snap. ‘I’ll die. I’ll come back. Now give me the fucking gauntlet before Thanos kills everyone!’

Tony snaps his mouth shut and nods, and the nanites that make up his suit surge over my hand, encasing it in the gauntlet holding the stones. Raw power like you wouldn’t fucking believe fills my whole body. I thought I’d known pain before, that’s all a walk in the frickin’ park compared to this shit show.

‘Oh Thanos!’ I manage to sing-song, waving at him with the gauntlet. ‘Yeah so I thought Cable was butt-ugly but you really take the prize. How about I see you in hell, motherfucker?’

I snap my fingers.

And then the world is silent and black. And its peaceful.

* * *

I wake up in a place that had a really shitty decorator in charge.

I don’t think we’re in Wakanda anymore Toto.

This place is so monochrome it makes Colossus look like a fucking rainbow. And apparently the owner goes in for the same monochrome colours if the black hooded dress is any indication.

‘You are awake,’ the woman has a frankly creepy voice, but it’s not bad to listen to exactly. Just something about it that makes me nervous. ‘I was wondering if you would wake up any time soon. But then using Infinity Stones does take a phenomenal amount of energy.’

‘Who the fuck are you?’ I ask, sitting up and realising I’m not in my suit, just my normal sleep wear.

‘I am an admirer of yours Wade Wilson,’ she replies, turning to face me and her face is so pale its almost translucent. Her dark hair doesn’t help with that, neither do her dark eyes. She looks a bit like a corpse if I’m honest. Or a weird creature thing out of one of those supernatural shows that Pete’s gotten into. Don’t ask me the name of it, I don’t exactly pay attention to the screen when he’s around. ‘You do cause such wonderful destruction. Such sweet death.’

‘You’re creeping me out, lady, who are you?’

‘I am Death,’ she says that as if its fucking obvious.

‘Excuse me?’

‘I am Lady Death,’ she says again, ‘and I have waited such a long time to have you join me. Your healing power got quite troublesome at times. This is the longest I’ve ever had you in my realm, I’m hoping we can make it permanent.’

‘What about what I want?’

‘Will you at least listen to my proposition?’ she asks.

‘I don’t really have much of a fucking choice do I?’

She sighs. ‘You’re lucky your ability to cause such wonderful death outweighs your foul language. I am offering you the chance to rule over the land of the dead here at my side for eternity. I can restore your looks to how you were before your mutation took hold, and I can give you eternal youth; you can still visit the world of the living on occasion if you choose, but you must bring a soul back with you as payment. You and I, Wade Wilson, can rule together. Forever young, forever healthy, and forever together.’

I was getting a marriage proposal from Death? Cool!

So let’s just think about this:

  * Eternal youth: no downside there
  * Stunning good looks back: no downside there
  * I get to go back when I want just as long as I kill someone while I’m up there: again can’t see any downside there
  * Marry a frankly creepy but once you get over the corpse-esque skin, she’s pretty hot: ok so a bit of a downside there, but we can work with it.



Let’s be honest it’s not a bad deal here.

There’s just one problem.

‘No can do, lady, as much as I appreciate the offer I need to go back.’

Her dark eyes narrow at me. ‘What are you talking about? I’m offering you everything-’

‘Everything except the one thing I want,’ I cut her off. ‘You might want me, sweet cheeks, but the only one I want is still up there in the land of the living. And I’d rather have one lifetime with him than throw it all away for you.’

She laughs, a really freaky and horrible sound. ‘You would throw away the Mistress of Death, for a _boy_?’

‘I’d throw away the Mistress of Death for Peter yes,’ I tell her, eyes narrowing.

‘I will not offer this to you again, Wade Wilson.’

‘I don’t want you to,’ I throw back. Maybe pissing off the personification of death is not the best idea in the world, but I’ve never been known for my brilliant ideas. Not where my pissing off people is concerned anyway.

‘I could send you back and take his life just like that,’ she snaps her fingers in my face.

I grab hold of her hand and squeeze. Tight. Until even she is grimacing in pain. ‘You touch him and I _will_ find a way to come down here and destroy you.’

‘I come for all humans eventually.’

‘Yes. _Eventually_. But if I think you’ve taken him before his time I will find a way to destroy you and bring him back. Don’t you _fucking_ doubt it.’

‘ _Fine,’_ she snarls, ripping her hand from my grasp. Then she smiles at me and I start to think maybe I should have let her down gently. ‘You say you’d rather have one lifetime with him? Then that is what you shall get. _One_ lifetime with him. You will never be able to join him here in the land of the dead Wade Wilson. You will have one lifetime with him and then you will be cursed to forever walk the world above, never able to see him again or join him in eternal rest. You are cursed to live forever. I hope he’s worth it.’

‘Fuck you, lady,’ I say as I feel exhaustion take over my body, just my fucking luck. Then the world goes black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So only one person actually suggested Wade as a possibility - how could you doubt him?   
> So maybe a bit of background into the second half of this chapter: I decided to put this in because, in one version of the comics, Thanos isn't getting the Infinity Stones to wipe out half the universe in some misguided attempt to stop over-crowding, he's actually doing it to impress Lady Death. Who just so happens to be in love with Deadpool (I think he actually marries her in one of the comics as well), and when Thanos finds this out he curses Wade with immortality using the Infinity Stones. I just mixed it up a little bit for this story.   
> Do let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all the comments on this story so far and for all your support
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here is your sneak peek:
> 
> Ororo nods, she has a kind face and Peter hopes Wanda might find a friend in her. ‘My tribe sees it as a blessing bestowed by the gods, and a sign of rulership. A bit old -fashioned in my opinion, but who am I to argue too much? As long as it doesn’t stop us from moving forwards of course.’  
>  ‘Oh good now there’s two of them,’ Okoye mutters, casting a look at her king out of the corner of her eye.  
>  ‘Yes thank you General,’ T’Challa rolls his eyes as Shuri snickers at the two of them.   
>  ‘You two should become friends,’ she points between the two rulers, ‘you’ve both got exactly the same problems.’


	12. Recovery and New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with waiting for Wade to recover and the team take the opportunity to properly meet their new allies

To say it had been a hectic few days would be underselling it in Peter’s opinion. When Wade had snapped with the gauntlet made from Tony’s suit and wiped out Thanos’ army the first thing he’d felt had been relief, only to have it replaced by a gut wrenching despair as Wade had fallen to the ground, unmoving, and remained like that for three days.

Peter had barely registered what was happening around him as he’d stayed next to Wade when he was taken to Wakanda’s infirmary, there to be watched over by the best medics T’Challa had to offer. He’d been aware enough to go to Wanda a few times though, asking if anything could be done for Vision, but in the post-battle chaos they weren’t sure. She’d told Shuri to wait until everyone else was sorted before they turned their attention to her partner and if he could be saved; Peter isn’t sure he would have had the same kind of strength as Wanda, and he’d tried to spend as much time as he could with her. Only for her to tell him to go back to the infirmary and be with Wade.

Two days into his hospital stay, where they were no signs of life, the medics were trying to convince him to give up. Tony had left them in no uncertain terms they were going to wait as long as Peter decided, causing him to sob into the inventor’s arms when they were alone again.

‘He’ll come out of this, Pete,’ Tony had said, though Peter wasn’t sure which of them he was trying to convince. ‘He’s too damn stubborn to leave you.’ And Peter had clung to that truth like the lifeline it was.

He’d asked Doctor Strange if Wade would come back. ‘That’s up to him, Peter,’ had been his reply. As cryptic an answer as Peter had ever received, but it had given him a little more hope.

Perversely it was Venom who had helped the most. The first night, when everyone else had gone to bed, the Symbiote had detached itself from Peter whilst he sat in Wade’s infirmary room. ‘I sssshall take my leave,’ Venom hissed at him.

‘You promise to only hurt people who are bad, right? I’m letting you go because you gave me your word.’

‘I promisssse,’ Venom nodded, and Peter found he trusted the creature.

‘Good luck, Venom. And if you need anything, leave a message where we first met.’

‘And you, Peter. Thank you for giving me another chanccccce.’

‘Don’t make me regret it.’

‘He will come back,’ the Symbiote gestured at Wade. ‘He wouldn’t leave you when I tried to drive him away, thisssss will not keep him away either.’ And with that he’d disappeared, leaving Peter to wonder when murderous aliens had become almost-friends.

Late on day three Wade had sat bolt upright in bed, and Peter hadn’t thought before launching himself into his boyfriend’s arms. What made him even happier was the way the team were just as relieved at Wade’s recovery as he was.

And now here they are: two days after that, all of them are sat in one of the many rooms of the Wakandan Palace, finally able to relax after the battle with Thanos.

‘The last report from Kamar-Taj says that all of our fighters are now recovered,’ Wong tells them, and Peter notices Strange sag in relief at the news.

‘The reports from the infirmary say similarly of ours,’ Okoye says, looking towards her king, ‘though there are many who are still in danger.’

‘I’ve offered help where I can,’ Strange interrupts, ‘but I am afraid I am not as useful in that field as I once was.’

‘Your help is greatly appreciated all the same,’ T’Challa tells him, ‘I appreciate it cannot be easy in such a situation where you are not able to do as much as you would like.’ Strange just inclines his head in acknowledgment. ‘And of course,’ the king says, turning to one of the newer faces, ‘we would have been lost but for your tribe’s support, Princess Ororo.’

The dark-skinned lady is beautiful, with long pure white hair and piercing eyes that make Peter wonder if she doesn’t also have some sort of telepathic abilities. She’s wearing a black dress and cape and looks as if she could have stepped out of a fantasy novel. ‘You should thank Nakia for our involvement,’ she replies, and Peter is surprised to hear an American accent, ‘it was her report of you that allowed me to convince my tribe to lend aid. Although I am willing to help the outside world, my tribe is not; they see it that they nearly lost my mother and me to the influences of the outside world, and were worried I would return there.’

‘You mean you weren’t born in your tribe?’ Wanda asks, her voice is a lot quieter now than it ever was before, and Peter has to resist the urge to pull her into a hug.

‘No my father was American and I was brought up there, but when he died my mother returned to our tribe where I have lived ever since. On her death I was appointed leader,’ Ororo replies. ‘If I hadn’t inherited her powers I would not have been given it, and I’ve had a lot of work to earn the trust of some of the older members of the tribe.’

‘Your ability to control the weather you mean?’ Wanda asks.

Ororo nods, she has a kind face and Peter hopes Wanda might find a friend in her. ‘My tribe sees it as a blessing bestowed by the gods, and a sign of rulership. A bit old -fashioned in my opinion, but who am I to argue too much? As long as it doesn’t stop us from moving forwards of course.’

‘Oh good now there’s two of them,’ Okoye mutters, casting a look at her king out of the corner of her eye.

‘Yes thank you General,’ T’Challa rolls his eyes as Shuri snickers at the two of them.

‘You two should become friends,’ she points between the two rulers, ‘you’ve both got exactly the same problems.’

‘I hate to interrupt,’ Fury says, ‘but there is a reason we invited you all to this meeting,’ he looks not just at Ororo, but at Carol and the group calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. ‘You’ve helped us to defeat Thanos, but in doing so you may have also opened yourself up to getting noticed by other forces here on Earth you might wish you hadn’t.’

‘What do you mean?’ Ororo asks, narrowing her eyes at the spy.

‘What have you gotten yourself into _this_ time?’ Carol smirks.

‘HYDRA,’ Steve is the one to answer. Between him, Fury, Natasha, Tony and T’Challa they explain the Wakandan Accords.

‘We also need to decide what is going to happen with the Infinity Stones,’ Fury concludes. ‘The Time Stone will obviously be returned to Strange.’

‘Let us have the Soul Stone,’ Quill speaks up, ‘it might be the only chance we have of getting Gamora back.’

‘We shouldn’t just have them flying around the galaxy, they need to be kept somewhere secure,’ Rhodes argues.

‘Silence!’ the crack of thunder that accompanies Ororo’s voice had the arguments stopping before they even begin. ‘When the gauntlet was destroyed the stones chose vessels to go to,’ she says, once more her tone is calm, ‘I say those who the stones chose should decide their fates.’

Silence meets her statement but no one argues, instead turning to look at the original six Avengers.

‘I agree,’ Carol says. ‘The stones must have chosen them for a reason. They should decide.’

Steve clears his throat. ‘Well I agree the Time Stone should stay with Strange.’

‘Thank you, Captain,’ the magician replies, reaching up to touch the pendant where the stone is currently sitting.

‘The Mind Stone stays here,’ Tony says, looking at Shuri, ‘until you know for certain whether or not there is hope for Vision. Then we can decide where to go from there.’

Shuri nods, her face uncharacteristically serious. ‘Thank you.’

‘We can’t have all the stones in one place,’ Quill argues again. ‘Otherwise it’s just lighting Earth up like a beacon to say: “hey assholes we’ve got all the power come get us”.’

‘He has a point,’ Loki adds. ‘It would be unwise to keep all the stones together. I would advise no more than three on any one planet.’

‘Why three?’ Quill asks him.

‘Earth had three stones before and it was manageable,’ the Jotun king replies. ‘But I do not think we should test it by adding more.’

‘You think the Soul stone is the key to getting back the person you lost?’ Clint looks at the Guardians.

‘It has to be. Thanos used Gamora to get the stone, so there has to be a way we can use the stone to get her back,’ Quill’s voice is almost desperate and Peter unconsciously tightens his grip on Wade’s hand, receiving a reassuring squeeze back. He knows how much it hurt to _nearly_ lose Wade, he can’t imagine what Wanda and Quill are going through, and Wanda has more hope than Quill at this point.

Clint looks over to Nebula. ‘She was your sister wasn’t she?’

Nebula nods, looking down at the ground. ‘We were both adopted by Thanos, raised together to be his warriors. We…did not have an…easy relationship, but by the end we were sisters.’

Peter sees Clint look over at Natasha and the two of them have one of their silent conversations. He’s never asked Natasha about her and Clint’s history, but he knows they’re close in a way that’s different to how they are with the rest of the team. Clint breaks their eye contact and looks down at his hands with a sigh. ‘If I’d lost Nat for the sake of a piece of rock I’m not sure what I’d have done,’ he says eventually. ‘Nebula takes the Soul stone.’ Natasha reaches over and squeezes the archer’s hand.

‘I…thank you,’ the blue skinned woman sounds surprised.

‘Thank you,’ Quill breathes, his whole body sagging in relief.

‘Why Nebula and not Quill?’ Rocket asks.

‘I am Groot.’

‘I mean apart from the fact he’s an idiot,’ Rocket agrees.

‘Hey-!’

‘Because I don’t think Nebula is going to rely on only one option to getting Gamora back,’ Clint cuts off Quill’s response. ‘So she’s more likely to be careful with it. Plus I’ve seen her in action. I think she’d be able to take Nat out, and that frankly terrifies me.’

There’s a round of soft laughter at that statement. ‘Idiot,’ Natasha rolls her eyes, her voice is fond though.

‘Loki,’ Thor turns to his brother, ‘the Space stone chose me, but I would ask that you keep it safe on Jotunheim. Asgard is unable to defend anything as important as this at the moment, and I trust it will be safe with you and your people.’

‘I…of course, brother,’ Loki replies, obviously not expecting that request from his brother.

‘All these years he’s been trying to steal it,’ Tony teases, ‘and now we just give it to him.’

‘Perhaps that was my plan all along,’ Loki grins.

‘Alright, enough,’ Fury cuts them off. ‘That’s four down. What about the last two?’

‘Arguable two of the most dangerous ones by themselves,’ Thor muses.

‘Indeed,’ Strange agrees, ‘the Reality and the Power Stones.’

‘I don’t care where it goes,’ Bruce’s voice is tired, ‘just as long as it isn’t near me.’

‘Why don’t I take it?’ Carol suggests. ‘I can leave it with some trusted people, and if anyone does come for it my abilities are able to counter it’s power.’

‘Fine,’ Bruce waves, ‘let Carol have it.’

‘Do we have an option like that for the Reality Stone?’ Natasha asks, looking to Strange and Thor.

‘We do,’ Strange’s tone is nervous and he looks towards Wanda.

‘Me?’ she demands.

‘Your power is based around the changing and warping of reality, similar to the stone,’ Strange explains, ‘you may be best placed to counter its power should someone get hold of it.’

‘We’re about to take on HYDRA,’ she raises an eyebrow, ‘and you want us to keep the stone that has the power to _bend_ reality?’

‘She does make a good point,’ Bucky interrupts. ‘And out of everyone here Wanda and I are the ones who best know what HYDRA is capable of _without_ that stone. What if they get hold of it? We need it somewhere they won’t be able to get it should things go wrong until we’ve taken care of them once and for all.’

‘I would ask for you to take it,’ T’Challa looks at Ororo, ‘but if something were to go wrong and you were attacked we do not yet have safeguards in place to be informed.’

‘I agree,’ she nods, ‘it would not be sensible.’

‘We can’t take another one,’ Nebula cuts across whatever Quill and Rocket were going to say.

‘Damn it,’ they say in unison.

‘We will already have the Mind Stone,’ T’Challa sighs, leaning back in his chair, ‘and we will be open in our opposition of HYDRA. I do not think it a good idea to have it here in Wakanda, nor do I think it wise for Wakanda to be arguing to free the Avengers from government control whilst having two powerful items in our possession, we could be seen as too threatening.’

‘Agreed,’ Fury says, ‘and I don’t think it would be a good idea for it to be with the Power stone either.’

‘I would not be comfortable protecting _two_ stones,’ Loki says, ‘not with my rule still so new, loyalties not yet fully known, and our army depleted after the battle with Thanos.’

‘We could hold it at Kamar-Taj for now,’ Wong suggests. ‘And then once HYDRA is dealt with we could return it to you.’

Strange shrugs. ‘I shall have the Time Stone away from Kamar-Taj so they will not be together at least.’

‘Agreed,’ Natasha says, cutting off any more discussion. ‘It’s the best option we have for now.’

‘We can talk more tomorrow,’ T’Challa cuts across Fury, ‘about how we shall face HYDRA and if our new friends wish to continue to offer and receive help as part of the Wakandan Accords. Tonight we have a feast and we should celebrate: we have defeated our enemy with far fewer casualties than we first imagined, we have new friends to get to know, and we have finally reached a time post-battle where we can relax. The feast will begin in an hour, I hope that is enough time for you all to prepare. Until later my friends.’


	13. A Wakandan Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha appreciates the chance to celebrate and tries to stop thoughts of what is to come from ruining her evening

A Wakandan party is unlike anything Natasha has ever been at before, and that’s saying something. Everyone is dressed up and there’s more food than she’s seen in a while.

_Then again_ , she muses as she picks at some of the stranger looking offerings, _Tony hasn’t really hosted anything in a while. Maybe we should get him to throw a party._

‘Now to me,’ Fury says as he comes up alongside her, ‘that face means you’re planning something. Do I want to know?’

She smirks. ‘Just thinking I should convince Tony to start throwing more parties again.’

Fury raises an eyebrow. ‘Considering the first one of his you attended, do you really think that’s wise?’

‘Taking into account all the ones I’ve been at since: yes,’ she counters.

Fury smiles. ‘Only testing you, Romanov, no need to get defensive. I’m glad to see that’s your default when it comes to the team now though.’

‘Can you just stop for once and enjoy a party?’

‘Can you?’ he counters.

Considering she knows exactly where all the exits are, which tables have the sharpest knives for if she needs a weapon quick, plus there’s… ‘Point taken.’

‘So,’ he says, leaning against the wall next to her as they survey the gathering, ‘how does it feel to have won our first major war?’

‘Because Thanos was the one behind the attack on New York when we first formed? I’d say good but technically it’s our second war, the first one is against HYDRA.’

‘Oh really?’

‘That’s why we’ve got Steve and Bucky: they were fighting HYDRA. They’re our first enemy. Thanos just overtook them in importance.’ After a pause she adds. ‘We’re never going to get rid of them completely you know.’

Fury sighs. ‘I know. I’m just not sure how to enlighten the rest of the team.’

‘Deep down they know it too they just don’t want to say it out loud in case it sounds defeatist. We’ll always fight.’

‘You two,’ Tony says as he makes his way over, three drinks in his hand, ‘are looking far too maudlin for a party.’

‘His fault,’ Natasha points at Fury.

‘I guessed as much,’ Tony smirks, handing one of the drinks to her and the other to the spy at her side. ‘So, Fury, I’ve just been speaking to Carol and she told me this amazing story about a certain creature called Goose and your missing eye.’

‘And what kind of story would that be?’ Fury fixes Tony with his best glare, but the inventor doesn’t flinch, his grin only gets wider.

‘That apparently you lost your eye to an alien pretending to be a cat.’

Natasha bursts out laughing. ‘If I hear that story has gotten around, Tony,’ Fury says, ‘I’ll know exactly who to blame.’

‘Blame Carol not me!’ he protests. ‘She’s telling anyone who asks!’

‘Right,’ Fury sighs, downing his glass, ‘excuse me whilst I go save what is left of my reputation.’

‘You think it’s true?’ she asks him.

‘Judging by that reaction? Probably. At least partly anyway. So let me guess: he had you talking shop right?’

‘We were discussing HYDRA,’ she admits.

‘Try and turn it off for one night, Nat,’ Tony sighs, ‘you deserve this break as much as the rest of us.’

‘I can’t Tony, I-’

‘I know,’ he cuts her off. ‘None of us can really. Especially with the new Accords hanging over our heads. That’s why I said: _try_. We’re never going to be free of them, Nat, even Steve knows that although he doesn’t want to admit it; but don’t let them take away this chance to celebrate what we still have.’

‘When did you get all philosophical?’

Tony groans. ‘When I had to talk Steve into letting Peter off.’

‘He still not happy about Venom?’

‘Nope. Didn’t think _I’d_ be one to be telling Steve he’s gone too far in his parenting, but he has to trust in Pete’s decision. Not that I don’t agree with him, don’t get me wrong, but we can’t be causing division in the team right before we go up against HYDRA-’

‘Tony,’ she puts a hand on his arm, ‘that’s never happening again,’ she says, voice soft.

‘I know,’ he hangs his head, frowning, ‘I _know_. I just…I’m scared in case it does.’

‘It won’t,’ she tells him, resting her head on his shoulder. ‘Why do you think Pete let Venom go?’ she changes the subject.

Tony sighs. ‘No idea. I guess…maybe he’s right and Venom kept some of him like Pete kept some of Venom. Maybe when they joined again he saw enough to know he could trust him. I don’t like it-’

‘And you’ve told him I imagine.’

‘Of course. But I’m not going to shout at him like Steve did.’

‘You know why he did though right?’

‘Yeah, because he’s turning into more of a dad than I am,’ he laughs, ‘and I told Pete that. He only got angry because he was so scared Venom was going to come back for him. They’ll make up and be fine. Peter’s terrible at holding a grudge.’

‘I think they already have,’ Natasha points to where the aforementioned pair are currently hugging each other tightly.

‘Oh thank god,’ Tony breathes a sigh of relief. ‘Right, well I better go before they start crying and it all gets messy.’

Natasha laughs and waves him off, watching as he joins the other two, slinging an arm around both of them.

‘You sure he’s not a long lost kid?’ Clint asks as he takes the empty spot next to her.

‘Honestly? Not sure. Though Rhodey and Tony are adamant he always checked to make sure there were no children running around, so it’d be _very_ surprising if he is. Plus Peter knows who his parents are.’

‘You not run a check?’

‘Didn’t see any need to,’ Natasha shrugs. ‘And I’m sure Tony would have done it anyway.’

‘True,’ he slings an arm around her waist and pulls her close.

‘You alright?’ she asks him.

‘Just…with Nebula having lost Gamora, got me realising how lucky we were we didn’t lose anyone else. I’m not sure what I’d do without you Nat, you’re my best friend and a sister to me, and it’d break the kids to lose-’

‘Hey stop it,’ she slaps him lightly on the shoulder. ‘No more of that talk, Clint. We’re all fine and will _always_ be fine if we work together.’

‘I know,’ he says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, ‘I just…I never really tell you what you mean to me and the family. Just wanted to make sure you knew.’

‘I love you too,’ she tells him, grateful for this one constant presence in her life. They stay standing like that for a while before he gets called away by Sam.

‘May I?’ a new voice asks as she watches Clint walk off. 

‘Didn’t expect you to come and find me of all people,’ she says as Loki joins her.

The trickster laughs. ‘No I suppose you didn’t. I should start by saying you look beautiful tonight, my dear Widow.’

She smiles and laughs. ‘You’re not looking too bad yourself, _Your Majesty_.’

He grimaces. ‘Ugh, don’t remind me. That’s going to take some getting used to.’

‘Funny. I seem to remember you being quite keen for it before,’ she teases.

‘It is remarkable how people change is it not?’ they slip into a silence that is surprising in how comfortable it is. ‘The care you two have for each other has not changed though,’ he adds.

‘What?’ she’s genuinely confused by his statement.

‘You and Barton,’ Loki elaborates. ‘I did envy you both that friendship when I first arrived you know? It was everything I had once had with my brother and then thought I’d lost. Perhaps that’s why I lashed out so much when you held me captive. I am sorry,’ he turns to look at her, ‘for what I said and did to you.’

‘You don’t need to apologise.’

‘Maybe you do not feel that I do, but I feel I should all the same. I _want_ to I suppose,’ he breaks off with a laugh. ‘You know, Widow, you managed to help me after I left Earth. You were so determined to wipe out the sins of your past, when I finally broke free completely from Thanos’ control I suppose it was comforting to know there was someone who had also done terrible things, but had found a way to atone. I should thank you for enabling me to be standing here right now.’

‘I…’

Loki smiles at her. ‘Please, do not tell anyone else this. I do have _some_ of my former reputation I have to maintain.’

She closes her mouth and nods, giving him a small smile. ‘You’re welcome.’

‘Now,’ he sighs, ‘I suppose I should join in the revels and talk with the other rulers. And to think: once I actually desired all of this responsibility.’

She watches him go with a smile, trying to hide the fact he’s completely turned her world upside down.

‘Nat? You ok?’ she turns to see Wanda looking at her in concern.

‘You shouldn’t be worrying about anyone but yourself,’ she reassures the younger woman. ‘How you doing?’

‘I…I’m alright I guess? I mean…Shuri says she’s going to get started on Vision as soon as we’ve all left, but that it’s going to take her a long time because she wants to make sure she’s doing everything properly. It could….it could take a while, and it might not work but…’

‘But there’s still a chance and, as we’ve proven already, all we need is one chance right?’

Wanda’s smile seems to come a little easier this time. ‘Right,’ she nods. ‘This isn’t as carefree as that gala we did before with Stark Industries is it?’

Natasha shakes her head with a sad smile. ‘No. Unfortunately this is as much about making alliances as it is about having fun. How about we try and convince Tony to throw some more parties? Even that gala was nothing compared to the ones he can throw when he puts his mind to it.’

‘Really? That’d be good I think,’ Wanda smiles. ‘It’d be nice to have a chance to just… _let go_ together. You know what I mean?’

‘I do,’ she reassures her. ‘I really do. Once we’ve got the Wakandan Accords settled I’m giving Tony the mission to throw the best party the Avengers have ever been to.’

‘Sounds perfect,’ Wanda’s smile is even brighter now.

_Yes_ , Natasha thinks as Rhodey and Sam come to join them, _it does sound perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Well that's the end of the first part of this series! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this series and for all the lovely comments that you've been leaving.
> 
> There will definitely be more to come from my alternate take on the MCU, but I'll be posting it as a new series. Think of this as 'Phase 1' and 'Phase 2' will be focusing on the team trying to get the Wakandan Accords passed through and taking down HYDRA. 
> 
> I did a double update this week as I won't be able to post next week and thought it would be mean to make you potentially wait for this last chapter. Please do let me know what you think of these last two chapters.
> 
> Two week's time will be a one-shot separate from this series, which I apologise in advance for any heart-ache it might cause; then I'll start the new series with a short mission featuring Wade, Bucky and Natasha and we'll find out why Wade was so late getting back from his last mission.
> 
> Thank you so much again to all of you.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone I'm back with another instalment. And we've reached Infinity War! I know this chapter is very close to the film but please let me know what you think and, if you fancy it, let me know where you think this is going to go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> And as always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> ‘FRIDAY patch him into comms,’ Tony says, getting to his feet and rugby tackling the alien, sending him flying backwards.  
>  ‘All done, boss.’  
>  ‘What do you mean you were on a school trip?’ Tony demands. ‘You didn’t tell me you were on a trip today.’  
>  ‘You literally signed the permission slip three days ago,’ Peter replies, and Tony swears he can hear an eyeroll in the teen’s response.


End file.
